A Doctor's Trust
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: This is the sequel to A Doctor's Obsession. House goes though some tough times while facing off with Det. Tritter! If you haven't read the first story then you might want to. Slash. Don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

A Doctor's Trust

DISCLAIMER-I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

OWNER-I do however own Dr. Thadias and Septis Blackout. So back off they are mine! Lol.

A few short months have gone by since House and Septis first held hands underneath the table at work. Things have been happy with the new couple so far. Everything was going just as planned, hell they couldn't be happier. Finally being able to remove those bandages a month ago made their bodies feel refreshed. They could get back to the way things use to be, well before going through the glass table at least.

It is late in the afternoon around six, just when the sun is starting to settle down beneath the trees. Septis is sitting in the conference room with nothing to do, while the rest of the team is off running tests for their boss. His attire consists of his usual wear, his white lab coat drapes his slender body, his medium jet-black hair is flung over his face, his black shirt and pants complete his attire. His many tattoos are covered up but not his goatee that starts at his lip and jets down to his chin.

He sits there massaging the tips of his fingers around the top of his stained coffee mug. He glances into the warm light brown liquid seeing it twirl around like a small tornado. A loud thud onto the table makes him snap out of his little coffee fantasy world. He looks up to see his lover the infamous Dr. Gregory House standing before him.

"Get to work." House has an angry tone in his voice as he limps over to his desk, turning his chair to the computer screen.

Septis looks up confused as hell. "Why? We're in here alone and you want _me_ to work?"

House gives him an annoyed stare. "No it's just easier for me to watch you sit on your ass all day."

Septis stands up quickly noticing the sudden change in House's mood. He picks up the file and heads out of the door. House turns back to his computer typing faster with each passing second, he reaches into his shirt pocket and pops a Vicodin. He continues his path going down to the front of the hospital with the file tucked into his side. He's about to aboard the elevator until Dr. Cuddy stops him. She gives him a questioned glare before speaking to him.

"Dr. Blackout, I need you to realize something. You and Dr. House are not equals, actually according to my records you work for him. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Confused by what she has just said Septis hands her the case papers. "So what you're saying is that I am not the same type of doctor he is. But when I first came here, my file says that I am. So now I have to assist House?"

Cuddy aggressively hands his case papers back to him. "I'm sorry Septis but things have now changed. You can either continue to work for House or leave, it's your choice." She walks off down the hospital leaving him to think about his new options.

Chase and Cameron walk back into the conference room, their expressions are troublesome. Neither one of them looks at House, but instead looks at the table in front of them.

"Where did the file go?" Chase shuffles some papers around searching for the case folder.

"They were there when I last looked. Are you sure that you can see wombat? I don't think that wombats can see too well."

Cameron looks around for them as well just in case Chase had accentually skipped over them. "No Chase is right they aren't here."

House gazes over at the two doctors still in an angry mood. "Where's Foreman at? Committing some crime? Hell maybe he stole them, it wouldn't be the fist time that a black guy stole something."

Chase and Cameron give House a disgusted glance; it wasn't the first time that he'd been an asshole. But this was really going over the line.

House's eyes are fixed on the two of them still standing there. "Go and find the damn case papers. He probably sold them for crack or some giant ass spinning rims."

Chase and Cameron leave the room as quickly as they possibly can, not wanting to suffer any, more abuse from their angry boss. The two of them head in the same direction of Septis, but take a quick turn going to the lab. In the lab, they see Foreman doing his work as usual.

Foreman turns to them confused. "What's up?"

Chase and Cameron both give him an unsteady look. "Well House has gone crazy once again; he thinks that you took the case papers." Chase says hoping that he really did so this will all be over.

"No I didn't take them, I've been in here the entire time." Foreman looks back over to his work.

"I'm not going to tell him that you don't have them. Have you seen his attitude today?" Cameron moves her hand trying give him a solid picture of his abuse.

"No and I'm glad that I haven't. That's why I've been in here."

Chase gets a curious expression locked upon his face. "Wait if you didn't take them then who did?"

They all think for a short second until foolishly remembering the other member of House's team.

"So it was Septis." Chase points out to the rest of them as if they were all brain dead.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise." Foreman says laughing.

"Do you really think that's the problem with his sudden negative mood lately?" Cameron says sounding concerned.

"Hey I'm not getting involved in this. This is none of my business." Foreman gets back to his work while the other two continue to talk.

"It has to be. He has been nice lately and all of a sudden, his mood changes dramatically. I wonder what happened?" Cameron sits down in a wheeled chair near Foreman.

"I don't know. I agree with Foreman this is their business not ours."

"Ohh come on Chase you have to be curious. It's not everyday that House turns gay."

Chase walks over to the door stopping for a second. "I am curious, but I really don't want to find out what happened." Chase heads out of the room heading back to the conference room where his angry boss dwells.

Septis is sitting outside against a tree reading over the case papers. He goes over every detail trying to figure it out inside of his head. Unable to think of a single thing, he sit's the file folder on top of his lap and closes his eyes. The wind lightly blows through his medium jet-black hair just enough to cool him down. Wilson walks into House's office seeing him type away, he doesn't even bother looking up to see who it is. He manages to pop another Vicodin in while typing. He sits down in the chair in front of House's desk.

"House, what are you doing?"

House continues to type still not giving any eye contact. "I'm trying to download free porn, want to help?"

Wilson gives a light chuckle at his joke. "Where's Septis? He's usually in here with you."

House shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I sent him off to do work, but his cute little ass hasn't returned yet."

Wilson squints his eyes just hearing that makes him a bit upset. "I'm sure that he's off with the rest of your team running tests."

House lightly laughs turning towards his friend. "Yeah that or someone is raping him for his good looks."

Wilson gives another unsteady gaze realizing just how uncomfortable all of this is making him. Chase comes through the door heading right towards House.

"House the case file isn't with Foreman, he doesn't know where it is."

Wilson turns around to see Chase making sure that he knows that he isn't ignoring him.

"It's that or big bad wolf ate it or Septis did. Go retrieve it."

Wilson turns back around to House, as Chase goes in search for Septis.

"Do you actually think that Septis has it?"

"I threw it onto the table in front of him of course he has it."

"So you just sent your team on a senseless mission, clearly knowing where the file was the entire time?"

House nods while starting to stand up. "Yeah if I hadn't known this wouldn't be nearly as fun."

"Don't you have a case to work on?"

"Yeah I do but I seemed to have misplaced my case folder."

Wilson stands up joining his good friend. "I'd better get back to my work, I'll see you at lunch."

Wilson leaves making House wonder about that last sentence. "Lunch?"

Wilson stops outside of House's office wiping his hand across his face. "Did I just ask my best friend out for lunch? Damn, it must be all of this homosexual energy and it has finally rubbed off on me."

Chase goes outside still in search of Septis. He looks over and sees him sleeping underneath a tree with the missing case papers.

"Septis! There you are so you have the case papers." Chase runs up to the sleeping Septis who clearly isn't interested in what he has to say.

"What do you want?" Septis peeps one eye open and sees Chase hovering above him.

"We need the case papers." Chase extends his hand expecting them to magically float into his palm.

"Good for you and I need a nap." Septis closes his eyes once more.

A hard hit in the stomach snaps his eyes wide open. Chase has the case papers firmly in hand, he can see the smirk on his face. Septis grits his teeth and stands up.

"What in the hell was that!?" Septis gets in Chase's face growling with anger.

"What's your problem? All I did was grab the case papers, you freak out too easy." Chase gives a smart-ass smile and walks off going back inside of the hospital leaving Septis to stand there angry as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Chase has returned with the case papers Cameron and Foreman are already in the conference room. Chase places the file onto the table before sitting down.

"Well it looks like the stupid wombat finally found Septis. Good boy! Now go fetch me some coffee." House picks up his marker and prepares to write on the white board.

Chase makes a disgusted face as he walks over to get his boss some coffee. Cameron picks up the file looking through it just in case she missed something important. Foreman sits down watching Chase perform this humiliating duty. He quickly makes House some coffee almost spilling it all over himself, handing it over to his "master."

"Alright so what are the patient's symptoms?" House gets closer to the board about to write.

"Well he has pain in his neck, coughing, upset stomach, and blury vision." Chase says in his Australian accent.

"What do you think his problem is?" House finishes writing all of the patient's symptoms taking a drink of his coffee.

"It could be anything, there are a lot of possibilities." Cameron moves her hair out of her face before finishing.

"Well the coughing could indicate some obstruction in his windpipe. The upset stomach could be from eating something contaminated or some sort of poison." Foreman thinks more wondering if his suggestions could actually become helpful.

House writes in big letters on the white board holding the coffee cup in his other hand.

Septis enters the room and slumps down into a soft chair close to House. "Septis your ass is late. We have already began diagnosing the patient."

Septis yawns streaching his arm out almost hitting Chase in the face. "Yeah I realize that. But if _someone_ hadn't interrupted my nap then I would have been in here a lot sooner." He glares at Chase to give some extra imphaisas.

"Yeah like it's really my fault that you had the file."

Cameron and Foreman glance over at the two of them arguing.

"Yeah and it was your fault that I didn't get my nap." Septis gives an angry glare at Chase clutching his fists in the process.

"Damn you two are bitching at each other like you're still in high school!" House slowly limps to the door making sure to take his time.

"I'm going to lunch. If any of you kids figure something out don't find me unless one of you are dead."

"Wait I thought that we were…" Before Septis could finish his sentence his lover had already walked out of the door seeming to be in a hurry.

Wilson sits outside of the hospital waiting for his good friend. Finding Wilson, House sits down in front of him.

"Finally you arive. Did you get lost on the way down?" Wilson smiles knowing that his joke really sucked.

"No, my kids were fighting so I had to put them in timeout." Wilson laughs at that one imagining his team behaving like children.

"Where's your black haired mysterious boyfriend at?"

"Probably killing one of my kids, or even better Cuddy!"

House eyes the food that Wilson is having realizing that he didn't bring any food for himself. House steals his bag of chips hungerly injesting the contents within. Wilson who is having a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of French fries continues to eat his meal. Wilson quickly dips the fry in ketchup before it cools down, he stuffs the food into his mouth and heads for a second one.

"Something tells me that you've done that before."

Wilson gives a perplexed stare while finishing off the second fry. "What eat a French fry with ketchup?"

"No I ment putting something long and wet into your mouth."

Wilson completely stops eating staring angrily at House who seems to be enjoying his lunch.

"Are you that much of a pervert to say something like that?" Wilson says in an upset tone.

House laughs standing up and throwing the empy chip bag at Wilson's chest. "No, but judging by the way you were eating that it seemed like you have."

"House."

"Ohh I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. One of my kids might have died and Daddy needs to check up on them." House limps off going back to the conference room to continue to work on his case.

Back in the conference room the kids are still bitching, except this time Chase and Septis are at each others throats. Cameron is barely holding Septis back while Foreman has a good grip on Chase. House stands right between the two of them blocking their passage to one another.

"Alright so who bit who? Come on I promise that Daddy won't make the timeout last too long."

Septis pushes Cameron off of him and darts right to Chase's throat. Before making it there House shoots his cane up and nails Septis right between the rib cage sending him gasping for air. Septis grabs his stomach with both hands bending over trying to ease his pain. Chase shoves Foreman back against the glass wall almost causing him to go flying into it.

"What kind of cheap shot was that!? You damn near broke my ribs!"

"But I didn't. Is that all of you kids do is bitch and try to kill one another?"

Everyone remains silent hearing the clearly annoyed tone in House's voice, no one makes eye contact as they do what they were doing before the fight broke out. Wilson comes through the door inspecting the room seeing if anyone has been busted open.

Septis approaches House slowly coming up just close enough to be a few inches away from him. Septis latches onto House's arm and squeezes tight bringing his head in and laying it right against his shoulder. He can feel his lover's warm body against his own. House just stands there letting him do it in front of his entire team and Wilson.

"So Greg where have you been at since this fight broke out?" Septis softly strokes House's arm with the back of his warm hand.

"He's been with me outside eating lunch." Wilson speaks up interrupting this little cheezy love scene.

Septis's head shoots up glaring jealously at Wilson. "Ohh…well I hope my man has a full stomach for later."

A wave of embarrassment hits House like a lowblow. He gives a half smile pulling Septis off of him. He limps over to grab his coffee cup from the counter filling it up to the brim with the warm tasty liquid.

"House I got you some coffee like an hour ago."

House stops pearing into his new coffee. "Yours taste bad, it's all stale and cold. Next time you should just stick with being a wombat, I'm sure you won't fuck that up."

Limping back to the white board he gives Wilson a very strange stare. He places his coffee onto the table in front of him almost knocking the file off of the table. Septis gives a small wink to House indicating that something special is going to happen tonight. House limps to the door sighing on his way there. Wilson can tell that something is wrong with his friend, so off he goes following closely behind him.

"House wait." Wilson finds himself struggling to catch up with him down the hallway. He grabs House's arm signaling him to stop.

"I can't do this anymore!" House lashes out jerking his arm away from Wilson's grip.

"What are you talking about?"

House aboards the elevator waiting for the doors to close. Wilson pushes the door back from closing, he steps inside hoping to get a word from him.

"Are you going to tell me what's been upsetting you all day or do I have to get it out of you?"

House continues to stand there not saying a single word.

"Alright have it your way." Wilson says as he pushes the stop button on the elevator.

"Either you can tell me or we are going to be stuck in here until you tell me."

House tries to push the button with his cane but Wilson swats it away.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wilson rolls his eyes starting to become annoyed with his mind games.

"House." A sharp tone enters his voice.

"I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me or we are never leaving this elevator."

"I can wait."

"No you can't because eventually you'll run out of your valuable Vicodin."

House makes a face of disgust realizing that Wilson is correct.

"I can't keep dating Septis."

"Why? The two of you seem happy together."

"You saw what he did in there, he completely embarrassed and underminded me."

"Your looking at this the wrong way. You are afraid that if you open yourself up to someone again it will kill you inside. And your afraid that if it does happen then you can't control the situation."

"I don't really say anything to him. We either do this, that, or sex. It's always the same thing."

Wilson chuckles. "Your actually _sleeping_ with him? I thought that you were impervious to love."

"It's not love it's just sex."

"There is something else that is bothering you." Wilson points a finger emphasizing his point.

"I don't like him anymore…I think that I found someone else…"

Wilson has a shocked expression glued on his face. "Who?"

House doesn't say another word realizing that he has already said too much.

"It's no one." House presses the button on the elevator trying to end this conversation as quickly as

possible.

Septis gets out of his seat and goes straight for the white board. Grabbing the marker he begins to slowly draw some curved lines. Cameron, Chase, and Foreman watch him carefully trying to figure out why he is drawing on the board.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Chase's tone speaks for itself.

Ignoring him he continues to draw switching colors and making his creation larger and larger.

"That's House's board not yours." Cameron is beginning to get furious at Septis's attention plan.

"Well since I'm _sleeping_ with him I think I am intitled to use it."

"So you think that since your with him that gives you a right to his things?" Even Foreman is getting annoyed by Septis's actions.

"You are all just jelous that I'm with him and your not. Cameron's been jelous since she first laid eyes on him. Chase's new flame makes him want House so he is automatically jelous. And Foreman just wants to get rid of House all together. Did I miss anything?" Septis finishes his drawing standing back to admire it.

"Yeah you forgot about me."

They all glance over at once to see Wilson resting against the door.

"So what exactally are you saying?" Septis has anger built within his voice.

"Well since I'm his _only_ friend I have a right to House as much as you do Septis."

"Is that right?" Septis says laughing.

"Yeah that is right. Just because your with him that doesn't mean anything. I've known him longer then any of you put together, so as I see it your feeling threatened and are trying to get rid of us."

"Ohh you think that you figured all of this out Wilson? So does this make you House's bitch?"

Wilson is completely inraged his face is beginning to turn a bright shade of red. His fists are clentching up tighter and tighter, he can feel his vains popping out and throbbing with each pump of blood. Wilson storms out of the room trying to prevent a huge fight between him and Septis.

"Alright now that he's gone I can really have some fun." Laughter erupts from Septis making him sound like a mad scientist or some other evil doer. He sits down next to Chase giving him an extremely evil almost death stare.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter has a lot of graphic content. Once reading beware of blood along the way.

"You son of a bitch!"

Everyone jumps up as if a bullitt has just went off in front of them. House storms into the room almost knocking over Wilson who is coming in right in front of him in the process. He has anger booming from his voice as if one of his own team turned him into the poilce.

"You fucking druged me!"

Septis smiles an evil sadistic yet innocent smile.

"What are you talking about Greggy? Why would I do such a terrible thing to the one I love?"

House's entire team and Wilson are proplexed at what they are witnessing.

"You used your cousin's fucking drugs to seduce me into falling for you! I had a damn feeling that those weren't my real feelings that I was experiencing!"

Septis can only smile at his guilty pleasures.

"Well it seems that my big plan has failed all together. So what does that mean now huh? Am I going to suddenly combust? You know what Greg, nothing is going to happen to me. You had better watch what happens to _you_. Or what already has happened to you that you don't know about yet."

House moves a foot closer to Septis giving him a hate-death glare. Septis stands his ground not moving one single inch from the fright stunt that House is trying to pull. House gives a slight smile at the man standing in front of him. Septis gives a slight chuckle completely letting his guard down.

House's fist tightens in a ball, veins popping out left and right. He draws his fist back slowly trying to make it not be seen. With one fast, blink of an eye motion House's fist collides with Septis' jaw. The sickening pop of bone smashing into bone echoes through out the conference room. Everyone cringes at the disturbing sound. Septis goes flying back from the force behind the punch. He smashes right through the grass wall behind him causing giant shards of glass to stab into his back. Glass pours on his face like rain on a stormy day. Every inch of his body is covered in the white deadly dust. Blood has spread all over his his clothes, it has touched almost every inch of his slender body.

Septis lets out a low grown of pain. House's entire team along with Wilson are all in complete shock, their mouths are hung open as if they are hypnotized by a bad magician. The crashing sound of the glass was just like Stone Cold Steve Austin's entrance to the ring, except this was real glass and not just a theme song. The entire hospital heard the ear shattering sound, no one could escape from it.

A pitter-patter of running heels echoes through out of the hallway. One can only guess at who's coming.

"House what in the fuck has happened here!?" Cuddy yells as loud as her lungs can allow her to do so.

House glances down at his victim smiling a bit. "Damn it, and I was aiming for the door too!"

Cuddy is not in the mood for his sarcastic mind games at the moment, she had other things on her mind. "Are you going to fucking tell me what you have done!?" Her voice has become louder if possible.

"Why do you always acuse me of doing shit? You know that I'm always innocent."

Cuddy quickly becomes inraged at House's smart-ass attitude. "House I am not messing around! What in the hell did you do this time!?"

"Cuddy are you really that blind that you don't see Septis lying here with shards of glass stabbing into his skull? Wow and people call me an ass!" House replies in a sarcastic smart assed voice.

Cuddy looks down panicking at the sight of Septis. The entire situation finally settles within her brain long enough to get a solid response out of her.

"I need someone over here stat! This man has serious cut wounds!" Cuddy's voice has become horse from yelling so loud.

House's team springs into action getting to Septis as fast as they can almost knocking House over in the process. Wilson just stands there not sure of what to do. Within seconds Septis is wheeled away off to surgery to remove the bloody shards of glass from his body.

"House just explain the damn story I am sick of standing here."

"Why don't you sit down? This story might take a while." House pulls out a chair for her, she gladly accepts.

Wilson gives House a sad look as if he wants him to do the same for him.

"What? Buy me dinner first and then we'll talk."

Wilson chuckles at his joke, well at least he _thought_ that it was a joke. House sits down next to Cuddy getting comfortable to begin to tell his side of the incident.

"Well you see…he was all like 'I hate you!' and I was all like BAM!!" House says slowly in a homosexual sarcastic ass like way. Wilson laughs his ass off like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"House I'm serious. Just tell your damn story so we can perceed to the lawyer's office."

House suddenly has a serious expression glued to his face. "Lawyer? For what?"

"House! You damn near if not killed him! You attacked a member of your own team once again! You put him through a glass wall and possibly ended his carreer forever! And you have the balls to ask why? This is a new low even for you House." Cuddy's voice was stern, serious, and still horsed.

Wilson sat there in silent watching his friend getting yelled at by his boss. Was Cuddy right? Had House really crossed the line this time? There was only one way to find out.

"Do you think that he will sue?" Wilson finally speaks asking a question that Cuddy had not yet yelled out.

"And now he might sue! House do you even realize how serious this has become?! This could even be charged as attempted murder!"

House glances over at the broken remains of whats left of the wall. Jaged shards of glass are sticking out like spikes in an old cartoon.

"Cuddy do you even think for one fucking moment that I haven't considered all of those odds!? Goddamnit sometimes I question your ability to run this hospital!"

Cuddy deeply sighs realizing that House may be onto something. At times she has even questioned her own adminship. "House just get on with the damn story."

House tells his side of the story to the best of his abalities, Wilson even chims in to tell more of the story that House wasn't there to whitness. Piece by piece the story soon falls into place making complete sense. Cuddy gives them both a quick nod before leaving to go and get Chase, Foreman, and Cameron's side of the story.

"So House how do you plan on getting out of this one?"

House seems to be in his own frame of mind not really paying attention to Wilson or his question. "I always have an ace up my sleeve." He says in a slow yet steady manner.

"Yeah so what's the big secret? Are you going to get revenge by filling his home with cow shit or some other immature way of dealing with your feelings?"

House lets out a slight chuckle. " No I have a better idea."


	4. Chapter 4

House quickly limps to the front desk trying to get the upper advantage of his plan. His eyes scan the front desk with sharp-darted looks. He grabs files and goes through each one as fast as his eyes can read them. He finally finds the one that he is looking for and limps off to the operating room.

House pushes the door open quickly with his cane. He makes no attempt to slow his pace down and he soon finds himself almost crashing into the large glass window in front of him. He peers down at the scene below eyeballing Septis being cut open trying to remove all of House's damage. Blood is dripping from every angle no matter which way you look at it.

House has a sadistic smile attached to his cruel face. He enjoys seeing his ex-boyfriend in this state of mind. He enjoys watching him in pain, even though right now he is un-consicious. He loved every second of that aggressive hit through the glass wall. Hell who knows what will happen, he might even be fired for it. But it will be all worth it if it happens, as far as House sees it they can't afford to lose him.

Needles are running all though out Septis' damaged body. Pieces of glass are being removed from his skin with as much care as possible. The doctor's on the job try very hard to not scar up his body too much, but they see that close to impossible since he was punched through a glass wall. Septis looks angry even though he is still out. His face seems to be in a forever state of pissyness.

House watches the team of doctors sew him up, and pluck the stuck on glass off of him. The door opens and House hears a familiar voice echoing in his ear.

"So this is your revenge scheme House? Watching the man you put though a wall being plucked like a dead chicken?"

"This is only step one. Just wait for the closer."

Wilson gives a sharp glance at his friend quickly becoming worried. "House, this is serious. This isn't some game. This isn't like one of your patients. This can get you into some serious shit."

"Wilson how much of an idiot do you think I am!? Seeing how I am the head of my department I am clearly not the evil idiot that you believe me to be! I realize how serious this is! Get off of my damn back before I put yours through a fucking glass wall!" With that being said House storms off in a hurry going to the only place he can escape for a minute or two.

Speechless, Wilson stands there almost immobilized. How could he have done this to his only true friend? Obviously House is a lot smarter then he lets on to be. You may think that he is just barely above you, but in reality he is a million miles ahead. Wilson really messed up big time, not only did he piss off his best friend he also might have just lost him as well.

"What I saw wasn't pretty. It seemed like there was a lot of anger in the air before anything even got started." Foreman's voice was loud and clear as if speaking in a courtroom.

"House came from out of no where and laid into him. I have never seen anyone get hit so hard. It happened so fast as well, almost like I could barely see it." Chase twirls a pencil around his fingers recalling the event.

"Before the fight Septis was running his mouth off about everyone. He was really saying some bad things. I was actually glad to see someone shut him up. But seeing him go through a glass wall didn't make me feel any better. It was suprising to see someone go through a wall with such force behind the shot. Considering it was House who through the shot." Cameron says in a long statement trying to tell her side of the story.

Cuddy nods taking notes of the entire situation. She lays her black notebook down to stare the doctors down. Their white lab coats are covered in blood all over. They didn't have time to change since Cuddy wanted the story as soon as she could get her hands on it. As far as she was concerned the sooner this was over the better, then everything would return to at least half normal.

Cuddy thanks the team for their time and heads out in search of their ring leader. First she goes the one place she thinks that House would be at. As she inters the room above operating room she sees Wilson standing close to the glass. She didn't think that her vison was clearly because to her it looked like Wilson was crying. His face looked wet in the light, almost as if he had been crying for a while. His eyes even looked a little puffy and red. He made no noise, he just stood there sobbing silently.

Cuddy crept quietly trying not to startle him as if he were a racoon caught eating out of a garbage can. Shes keeping her distance just in case Wilson snaps and goes on a House rampage. But knowing Wilson he wouldn't do that.

"Wilson?" Cuddy says in almost a whisper. Wilson turns around acknowledging her presence.

"Hey Cuddy." He says in a quite yet calm manner. You could hear the tears being held back trying not to let them go.

"Where's House?" She says trying to focus on her mission rather then his tears.

Wilson makes a long pause remembering what had accoured here ten minutes ago. He recalls the hurtful words that House had screamed in his face. He cringed tightly and lowered his head.

"I don't know where he is." He replies in a soft and delicate voice as if being hypnotized to say that.

Cuddy can't help but feel sorry for him and what he has to go through being House's only friend. He has probably seen a lot more hurtful things then what House had currently accomplished. Cuddy places her gentle hand upon Wilson's left shoulder trying to comfort him. She gives him a warm heartfelt smile before leaving him once more to be alone.

Wilson stands there not making a sound. He goes back to watching Septis getting picked apart by the doctors. He leans closer to the glass window hoping that his pain will soon subside. Cuddy heads back to where she started. Knowing that there would be no way that House would be in his office, she checks the next more likely spot that he would be at.

She opens the door quickly trying to startle him if he is in there. Sure enough she glances in fron of her to reveal a sleeping and snoring House. A medical magazine is resting ontop of his face, with one arm slightly hanging off of the exam table. His cane resting up against the side of the table just in case he accidentally falls off. He snores away in his heavy state of sleep. House usually doesn't sleep at work unless he's in pain or something happened the night before.

Judging by Wilson's attitude, House probably lashed out at him causing a huge fight leaving both men hurting. Whatever happened this was no excuse for House to sleep during work. Cuddy's thoughts are being flooded with House and Wilson. She has to get to the bottom of this, or at least make House work again.

Cuddy gets closer to House standing right next to him. She reads the cover and shakes her head. "80 year old Transsexual gives birth to twins. Father is overwhelmed with joy." Cuddy gives out a light chuckle at the cover, only House would read this.

Cuddy gives House a forceful nudge trying to get him off of his sleeping ass. Still he sleeps on. Cuddy gives him another forceful nudge with both of her hands. Still he doesn't wake up. Pissed off and running out of options Cuddy grabs his cane. She steps back a few inches just to make sure that she does this right. With his cane in both hands Cuddy gives a forceful jab into House's right side of his body.

House makes a deep groning sound as he almost falls off of the side of the table. He hangs on for dear life and pushes the magazine on his face flying onto the floor. Startled he looks up to see Cuddy standing there with his cane in hand looking a bit freaked out at her actions.

"When did I become your personal pinata?" House says loud and harsh becoming really pissed off about the pain in his side.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up." Cuddy says handing back his cane.

"I am with a patient what do you want?"

Cuddy looks around confused. "No your not, your were sleeping and reading a magazine."

House glances around the room several times. "Ohh they were in here a minute ago. I think she had cancer or something."

Cuddy gives him a frightened look. "House! What in the hell were you thinking letting a cancer patient go!?"

House turns his body around about to get off of the bed. "I'm not a cancer doctor. That's the idiot next to my office."

Cuddy gives him a sad yet angry look. "Look I don't know what in the hell happened between you and Wilson, but I want this fixed. Either do your job or quit. I can't have you messing with people's lives."

"I'm a doctor that's what I do. If I don't mess with people's lives then they die. You don't want that do you?" House has a stern voice looking into Cuddy's eyes. He gets up from the exam table and hobbles to the door.

"House I want you and Wilson to resolve this problem."

House stops before grabbing the door handle. "This is none of your bussiness. I suggest you stay out of this since you don't have a set of balls."

Cuddy becomes enraged. "You can either resolve this fight or you aren't getting a single case. I hope you like clinic duty because your ass will be here for a while!" With that being said Cuddy storms past House leaving him to think about his options.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman site at the conference table doing their own thing but talking about a certain individual.

"I still can't believe what happened. It's so un-real that he would do something like that." Cameron says reading a magazine.

"I never put it past him. I knew one day he would snap." Foreman takes a sip from his hot coffee.

"I wonder how Septis is doing. You know I almost feel sorry for the guy. But I don't blame House for what he did, I probably would have done the exact same thing." Chase takes the pencil out of his mouth to be able to speak a little better.

"Still I do feel really sorry for House for what he had to go through. To find out about your boyfriend drugging you and then lying to him. Wow, that has to be rough on him." Cameron poors out her sorrows for her boss.

"Cameron you worry too much. This isn't your bussiness." The usual Foreman attitude didn't surprise anyone.

"Wow Foreman that was really original. I haven't heard that one before." Chase continues to work on the crossword puzzle in front of him.

They were both surprised by Chase's attitude torwards this situation. Even though he has been sarcastic in the past, but this sort of startled them.

"Ohh Chase, you are just pissed that House won't be coming to you anytime soon looking for a soul mate." Cameron says smiling.

"Confident are we? As far as we all see he won't be coming to you either." Foreman replies telling them how he feels.

"Actually I'm not pissed at all. Because as I see it House has always had himself a soul mate." Chase puts the pencil back into his mouth and starts to munch on it.

They both give Chase a surprised glance even though he has just said the obvious.

"Shouldn't we have a case?" Cameron glances around the table trying to find a file.

Chase nods finding the file buried under some papers. "Yeah I'm surprised to hear you say that since you were the last one to have it." Chase places the file upon the mess in front of them.

They all look over to read the blackboard to see what House had written on it a few hours ago. The symptoms read: neck pain, upset stomach, coughing, and blurred vision.

"Has anyone went to see the patient yet?" Foreman glances around the table hoping that someone already has.

"No, I thought that you did." Chase nervously says.

"I didn't either. Did you Foreman?" Cameron has a bit of panic in her voice.

"Nope neither did I."

They all stare at each other frightened not knowing if their patient is still alive or not. All at once they get up from their seats and rush down the hallway. They go down the stairs and into the patient's room running the entire time. They enter the room to see the patient sleeping and House sitting in a chair against the wall. They all take a sigh of relief knowing that their asses have been saved. House glances up to see his team standing there almost out of breath.

"You doctors sure like to take your time don't you? Any longer and I would have killed myself for waiting so long." House stands up getting close to the door.

"He's asleep, I didn't feel like hearing him bitching any longer." With that being said he leaves heading back down the hallway.

The three doctors go over and check his stats. He appears to be doing fine. But they need him up and ready to be able to run some more tests on him. The only thing that they can do is wait.

"What's his name?" Cameron asks realizing that they don't even know their own patients name.

Chase lifts the file from his bed and reads out loud. "Kazimir Stanislav, age 25, male."

"He's Russian?" Foreman gets another good look at him.

Kazimir's short black hair is neatly trimmed and his skin color is a light tan color. His slender build hides his tattoes as well as his height. He's around 6"2 and he weighs about 200 lbs of lean muscle. The only tattoo visible is the one of a dragon on his wrist.

"Let's wake him up and ask him." Chase grabs a syringe out of a drawer and injects it into his arm.

Within a few seconds he is squirming around a bit. He looks at the three doctors standing there staring at him like he's a disease.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron. How are you feeling?"

Kazimir pauses before speaking. "I am doing better. That other man was in here and he seemed upset." He says in a thick Russian accent.

"That was Dr. House, and I can see why he was upset." Foreman checks his stats once more.

"Why would he be upset? Is he always this angry?"

Chase nods his head. "Yeah he usually is."

"Alright Kazimir get some rest. We are going to run some more tests soon. We'll be back in a bit." Cameron says as she walks out of the door. The other two doctors follow.

"You realize if it wasn't for House then that man would have been dead." Chase points out.

"I don't know, it seems like he has common problems." Foreman says gazing back at Kazimir's room.

"Who knows, maybe your both right. Maybe he has common symptoms but they are becoming very fatal to his body." Cameron suggests.

"Autoimmune." Chase says looking at the other two doctors.

"It could be autoimmune, but then again if we don't run some more tests then we will never know." Cameron says as they all get on the elevator heading back to House's office.

They emearge from the elevator and stroll into the direction of House's office. They head into the conference room to discover that their boss isn't anywhere to be found. They all sit down perplexed as hell trying to figure out where House is at. Everything is exactally where it was left at except for a fist-sized hole next to the window. Chase gets up to examin the hole seeing some blood seeping out of it. He squints his eyes trying to see how far the hole went into the wall.

"Damn that's a large hole." Foreman leans forward to glance at it a bit more.

"Yeah it is, there is even some blood inside of it." Chase steps away from the hole and sits back down.

"Where's House at? I'm guessing that he caused the hole, since he isn't in here." Cameron pipes in making her cleaver deduction.

"I'm guessing avoiding everyone at all cost. But I think I might know where he's at." Foreman nods his head to the wall indicating that he may be with Wilson.

"I'm going to go and check. If he's with Wilson then hopefully we can figure out what's wrong with him lately. He's been even more of an ass." Cameron gets a smile on her face as she stands up.

"It's none of our bussiness Cameron. It's House's and as far as I see it your not him." Foreman makes a cleaver point about getting into House's bussiness, since everyone has had a bad experience with that in the past.

"Yeah I agree with Foreman, stay out of this. Your only going to get yourself hurt." Chase glances at Cameron who is already walking down the hallway.

"She's just going to get hurt like the last few times." Chase says aloud.

Cameron has already made her short distance to Wilson's office. She knocks lightly waiting for an answer. A minute has gone by without an answer until Wilson finally opens the door. His eyes are as red and puffy as a ripe cherry, he has a tissue wadded up into the palm of his hand. Cameron gives a shocked expression, she glances inside to see if she sees her boss. But the only person inside is a sobbing Wilson.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back if you want." Cameron immediately backs up not wanting to intrude.

Wilson needs to talk to someone about this, and even though Cameron isn't the best person to talk to, he might as well give it a shot. But then again Cameron is known to spill secrets, but keeping it in isn't a good thing. Damn life is confusing.

"Cameron can I trust you with something?" Wilson says shaking, she can hear him holding back the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohh yeah sure you can trust me. What is it?" Cameron instantly realizes how serious this really is.

"Cameron I am serious. I know how you can be with secrets. I really need you to keep your mouth shut." Wilson's tone has increased to a mild tone instead of his sobby one.

Cameron nods. "Ok I promise on my medical license that I won't say anything to anyone."

Wilson opens the door further allowing her inside. His office is dark with no light on what so ever. He sits upon his desk while Cameron grabs the chair in front of it.

"Well it began like this…" Wilson says in a hushed tone.

He explains everything to her in full detail not letting out a single thing. He goes from a few days ago, going into the fight, about his huge fight with House, his talk with Cuddy, and his recent doings inside of his office. After the story is finished Cameron is sitting there in tears from this heartbreaking story. She grabs a tissue from the box and wipes her eyes lightly. She places an arm on Wilson's shoulder, he smiles as he wipes the tears away from his eyes as well. Cameron stands up realizing the next best thing to do.

"I am so sorry that has happened to you. I have never seen him this way. Do you have any idea where he is at?"

Wilson shakes his head no before crying again. Cameron gives his a soothing hug trying to ease his pain. She wipes her eyes once more before departing once more and heading back into the room next to her.

Chase and Foreman glance over at her as she enters the room. Her tissue is stuffed within her pocket for just in case reasons.

"What in the hell took so long? You were gone for 30 minutes. We had to run the tests without you." Chase says annoyed.

"Seruously Cameron it doesn't take that long to ask Wilson where House ran off to." Foreman says leaning back into his chair.

"Sorry about that guys, but I was talking to Wilson. And sad enough…I don't know where House is at."

Chase runs his fingers through his golden hair. "We need to find him that way we can update him on the condition of the patient."

The two of them stand up. "Yeah I agree with Chase, he needs to know."

The team goes down the elevador in search of their boss. They walk around the desk in the main lobby, going into the first exam room they come across. They open the door to see House sitting there with a patient actually doing his job for once.

"You have a cold, if you were stabbed in the head with a knife, I don't think that you would have noticed." House hands his patient a prescription.

He glances over and sees his team standing in the doorway. The patient leaves quickly not wanting to be in the way of this storm, House is silent.

"House where in the hell have you been? We have an update of the patient for you." Chase holds the file in his hand swipping it the second they left.

"House don't you want to know what we found out about the patient?" Cameron says trying to read his expression.

"I already know what those tests say. He has a common cold plus lung cancer and you gave him some meds." House says in a monotone non-smartass voice.

"Common cold and lung cancer?" Foreman gives him a perplexed stare.

"It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out. I'm not an idiot, without me that man would be laying inside of a metal case downstairs with a tag on his big toe."

"Wait, are you saying that you used the patient as a decoy to escape to your own problems?" Cameron is furious, now she can see why Wilson is so upset.

"Decoy is such a strong word, what about the word scapegoat? No, that's still too strong. How about diversion? "

"How could you do this? How could you use a patient like this? Your nothing but a selfish bastard concerned with your own fucking needs!" Chase is inraged not knowing where this will lead him.

"Chase is right, this is low even for you House." Foreman adds on to the insult.

"Your such an ass, it doesn't even matter who it is either. I can see who is causing the pain in your and Wilson's friendship." Cameron gives him an evil glare feeling so sorry for Wilson.

House becomes inraged, his face slowly starts to turn red and his veins are popping out.

"You have no fucking right to bring Wilson into this! I do what I do for a reason. I don't need the three of you bitching me out like a fucking idiot! You idiots couldn't even tell autoimmune from a goddamn common cold and cancer!"

The team all give him a perplexing yet angry stare.

"He does have a common cold and lung cancer. All of the test results came back with the correct stats." Chase gives the patients chart another puzzling stare.

"You are all fucking idiots! One stat was slightly elevated indicating a common cold. However, knowing my team, I knew you would all look over it and think it was autoimmune! I told him he was going to die and gave him some antibiotics and discharged his ass!" There is sweat running down House's forehead, his veins have popped out further, he's becoming angrier by the minute.

His team is silent trying to figure out where they all messed up at.

"What about his neck pain? The lung cancer could have spread to his neck!" Chase has the guts to ask a question in House's current angry state of mind.

"The dumbass was exercising and he pulled a few muscles." House stands up getting past his team, walking out out into the lobby.

"House where are you going?" Cameron rushes towards him walking faster catching up with him.

"Don't you have a street corner to stand on?"

She stops in her tracks face becoming a cherry red. Chase and Foreman stop next to her not knowing what House had just said to her.

"Why did you stop?" Foreman asks walking around in front of her.

"Because House is a complete asshole."

The two males of the team have an idea of what House said to her. To avoid getting her even more pissed off they decide to let this one go un-answered.

House has already made his way to the floor where Septis is at. He opens the door swiftly to see Septis giving him an evil death stare. House is silent glaring right back at him. He steps further into the room shutting the door tightly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

"What in the bloody hell do you want? Do you want to smash me into a window this time? How about a car door?"

House remains silent.

"Ohh I get it, you just want to stand there trying to figure out how to attack me even more? Well guess what, it will take a lot more to try and kill me." Septis's voice increases to an even greater, angrier tone.

"No Septis that isn't why I am here. I don't blame you for wanting to kill me, it seems like lately that's whats been on everyone's mind. I actually came here to…check on my ex-patient." 

"Greg we aren't children, you don't have to lie to me. Just tell me why you're here that way you can leave faster."

"I wanted to see if I killed you or not."

"Greg…"

"I…" House is at a loss of words for what he is about to say.

"Apology accepted." Septis smiles warmly.

"I wasn't apologizing to you, I was about to say I hate you before you cut me off." House smiles back indicating some sort of a pathetic apology, even though he doesn't mean it.

The door slides open quietly, Septis turns his attention to the blue-haired man standing behing House.

"What in the fuck are you doing here!? You have no right to be in here!" An angry Thadias shuts the door behind him.

"Ohh great it's the other insane cousin. Let me guess, your going to drug me up and fuck me as well?" House says in an angry tone.

"No you repluse me. Get out of here!" Thadias gets in House's face.

"You two stop it! I'm sick of seeing people bitch!" Septis sits up fast almost tearing out his stitches.

Thadias gets closer getting an inch away from House's nose. "You put my cousin through a glass wall! You deserve to be in mass amounts of pain!"

"Your going to be in mass ammounts of pain if you don't get out of my face."

Thadias moves closer to him getting as close as he can to piss him off. Thadias grabs House's shirt gripping it tight not letting go.

House lets out a small laugh. "I'm surprised."

Thadias gives him a perplexing look. "Surprised? Are you surprised that I'm about to kick your ass?"

"No, I am surprised that your as big of a pussy then your cousin is. Your not going to hit me." House says confidently.

"Why do you think that? Is it because you're a lonely, helpless, cripple? Believe me that's not the case." Thadias pulles him closer to himself.

"I thought that you were going to say something else, wow that was a downer."

"You thought that I was going to say that you're an evil, sarcastic, homosexual ass who needs to get a fucking life." Thadias smiles evily.

"No, that's still not what I was going to say. You know that it's not helping your case any by holding me so close." With that being said, House gives a forceful shove to Thadias.

Thadias can only smile at this act of rebellion, he gets right back up in his face.

"You want to end up like your cousin? Sitting in a hosptial room with glass tearing through your body?"

The door once again slides open, Wilson comes through the door immediately stopping as he sees House. His eyes are slightly light red indicating that he was crying again after Cameron left.

"What in the hell do you want?" House's anger rages though his veins. He looks into Wilson's eyes noticing that he's been crying.

"I came to check up on Septis, is that so weird to you? I should be asking you the same thing." Wilson glances at Thadias seeing how close he is to House.

"Get the hell out of here. We have nothing to discuss." House pushes Thadias off of him once more.

"Why in the hell are you in here? Your never with a patient. Oh wait I forgot, this patient used you. This is completely different." Wilson's voice is becoming a bit sarcastic.

"Thadias you've met Wilson the hospital's idiot."

"House…I came here because I didn't think you were here."

"All of you shut up! I am fucking sick of hearing it!" Septis wails out trying to get complete silence.

"What's wrong Sep? Are you in any pain?" Thadias instantly grows concern for his young cousin.

"Of course there's something the matter with me, all of you are yelling to the top of your lungs! Thadias back away from Greg. Let me explain everything." Septis takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"I druged Greg so he would fall in love with me. We did for a short amount of time. He discovered that I druged him, probably around the time he was detoxing a few days ago. He punched me through a glass wall…" Septis stops to take a sip of his water.

"I can see that I am not wanted here, I'll leave." Wilson says backing up and walking out of the room.

"How long have you been stealing my drugs cuz ?" Thadias gives him a stern glance becoming disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I had no other options." Septis lowers his head realizing that he's in huge trouble.

"You had the option to actually try and make him fall in love with you. You didn't have to drug him."

Septis ponders that for a moment. "Ohh yeah, I didn't think it would work seeing how I saw how he's always staring at Wilson."

House gives him a confused yet inraged look. "Staring at Wilson!? Are you out of your drug-laced mind? I do not stare at Wilson."

"Yeah you do, I always see you staring loving holes in him." Septis smiles indicating something.

"Greg, I am sorry. I realize now that it was my cousin's fault and not yours." Thadias gives a warm smile.

House nods completely silent. He limps out of the room heading after Wilson.

Wilson is safely inside of his office, sitting there thinking about what had just happened inside of Septis's room. Wilson wipes his hands over his face taking a deep sigh.

"I told myself that I wouldn't cry. Why would I cry over something as stupid as getting into a fight with House? We've had a few fights in the past but nothing like this. This time it hurts more then anything. I don't think I will be able to get though it this time…" Wilson quietly says to himself, his eyes closed, head slumped down near his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

Wilson's doorknob is moving rapidly back and fourth, he can only imagine who might be trying to get inside. He continues to sit there not moving what so ever. There is another large jerk at the door coming from outside of his office. There is a hard banging noise on the glass door, followed by a few yells.

"Wilson open the goddamn door! I see that you actually locked this door, smart move." House yells trying to get inside.

"Go away House we have nothing to discuss." Wilson says melancholy trying to make him leave.

"Open the damn door before I open it myself." House has his fist firmly placed upon the door.

"You wouldn't." Wilson looks up glancing at him to see if he's serious or not. He has a crazed look in his eyes, just tempting him.

"Do you honestly think that I would put my hand through a glass door?"

Wilson nods. "Yes I think you will. You sure didn't hesitate to put your ex through glass. I don't think your fist will make such a difference."

"Just open the door."

"No, get the hell out of here. I don't want to talk to you." Wilson slumps his head down just like before knowing that House isn't stupid enough to punch through glass.

A sound like a bullet shot getting hit by thunder echos through out the hospital like a flesh-eating virus. The glass pours down like a white sheet of rain. Shards of glass fly out everywhere damn near hitting Wilson. Wilson stares at House's hand, blood is rapidly pouring off of it. Shards of glass are dug into his knuckles, each piece going in even deeper as he tries to un-clentch his fist.

"SHIT!!" House roars out yelling at the top of his lungs. He glances down to see the damage. He looks back up at Wilson with an evil yet satisfying smile smeared to his cruel face.

"I told you to open the door." He reaches over a few shards glass to open the door.

Wilson's facial expression is priceless. He's shocked, surprised, amazed, frightened, worried, horrified, and happy all at the same time. His mouth hangs open trying to make sense of what he saw before his very eyes.

"House!? Are you alright? Let me see your hand!" His instincts kick back into gear forgetting about their fight, as he tends to his injured best friend.

House sticks his right hand out as best as he can. Blood is heavily pouring off of it. Wilson grabs the palm of House's hand checking out the damage that has occurred. He looks where the glass has dug into his flesh examining it closely. He lets go of his hand, gets up and unlocks the door.

"Follow me." Wilson says grabbing House's palm once more not letting it go.

"I'm not a child you don't have to hold onto me, I won't get lost." Even through he doesn't dare move from his grasp.

Sounds of running is stampeding down the hallway rushing to Wilson's door. People are talking loud becoming excited at the noise they had just heard.

Wilson opens the door to see a massive swarm of people including Cuddy right in his way. Everyone moves closer to try and see what has happened. Most of the people could only see Wilson holding House's hand.

"What in the fuck has happened in here!?" Cuddy is angry as well as confused.

"Damn it Cuddy you caught us. I told Wilson the door wouldn't be the best place for sex, he never listens."

Cuddy gives House an extremely evil glare looking down at his hand.

"He punched through my door and it messed his hand up. Now if you all will excuse us I have a patient to attend to." Wilson goes into the massive crowd of people trying to make his way to the clinic. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase look on from afar seeing their boss's fist with blood pouring off of it.

"He'll need some stitches." Chase points out.

"It's not the first time he's done something like this to get what he wants." Foreman says shaking his head.

"I wonder what really happened. No one just punches a glass door, especially Wilson's." Cameron ponders for a moment.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the hole in the wall?" Chase glances at the two of them.

"It has to be related. If he puched Wilson's door and the wall then god knows what else he's punched." Cameron glances over at Foreman to get his outlook on this.

"I don't care what he punched, as long as he didn't hit me. Then again if he's punching things then something big must be going on. He is our boss and this is interfering in our work." Foreman glances over at Cuddy who is listening into this conversation.

"He's costing this hospital a lot of money by punching out things. Either you have got to find out his damn punching problem, or he might not be on cases for a long time." Cuddy motions the other doctors and nurses away from the scene.

"It's not our fault that he has suddenly decided to take all of his anger out by punching things." Foreman says pointing that out.

"He will be out of cases, actually he already is until he makes up with Wilson. So you guys have a choice. Either you can sit back and watch your boss go haywire, or you can try and ease his anger. The choice is yours." Cuddy gives then a stern glance before walking away back to her office.

They all stare at each other wondering what would be the right thing to do. They all let out a loud sigh knowing exactally what they have to do.

"Damn it, you don't have to be so rough." House says letting his best friend that he's causing even more pain.

"Well if you would sit still long enough then it won't hurt as much." He wraps his hand up after he finished cleaning out any infection.

"Can you hurry this up? I have to go back to hating you." House pulls his hand against him trying to mess him up.

"Your ass is lucky that you don't need any stitches, that's a serious wound." Wilson pulls his hand back causing it to hit his stomach.

"I didn't know you wanted to go _that_ far! Damn Wilson I can only use one leg, slow down!" House tries to annoy him as much as possible.

"Don't flatter yourself House, your not as hot as you think you are. Your hotter!" Wilson says staring directly into his eyes.

House gets a very perplexed and shocked expression on his face. "What?"

"I was kidding, damn you take everything too seriously." Wilson gives out a light laugh.

House is silent trying to figure out if Wilson really is kidding. When your best friend calls you hot, you might want to look into that statement.

"House I'm serious I was just joking, calm down." Wilson lets go of his hand, giving it one last look to make sure everything is ok.

House stands up limping out of the room before Wilson can say anything else to him. Wilson lets out a deep sigh.

"I wish I were kidding…" Wilson lets out an even deeper sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuddy is busy at work reading over some papers. Her double doors burst open revealing an angry House storming through them.

"Cuddy! I made up with Wilson, give me my cases back."

Cuddy gives him a suspicious glare. "You actually apologized to him? This I got to see!"

"You don't believe me? I really apologized to him." House says trying to sound convincing.

"Ok House whatever you say. Come on, I want to get Wilson's take on this. I wan to hear him say how much of a great friend you are." Cuddy stands up walking out from behind her desk.

"Alright let's go find Wilson. I'm sure he's killing another one of his patients."

"Wilson has cancer patients, it's not his fault that they die from cancer. Grow up." Cuddy and House leave her office heading for Wilson's office.

Wilson is stepping out of the elevator just as Cuddy and House try to step inside. They are mear inches apart almost bumping into each other.

"Wilson what great timing, House was just telling me how he apologized to you." Cuddy smiles a sweet smile of victory knowing that Wilson will tell the truth.

"Where in the hell are you going? Don't you have sick bald people to look after when they die?" House instantly gets a smart-ass attitude when he sees him.

"No he didn't Cuddy. It's none of your bussiness House, but I am leaving early today." Wilson says walking past the two of them.

"This isn't like you Wilson, you don't usually go home early." Cuddy gets a suspious feeling.

"He must be off to sulk in his guilt, I wouldn't blame him seeing how much he's gotten in the last few days."

"Wilson why are you leaving?" Cuddy walks forward hoping that it will make Wilson stop as well.

"Something just came up." Wilson says walking out of the hospital doors.

Cuddy gives a sharp glare to the man standing next to her. "House what in the hell did you do!? You know good and well that he never leaves. Fix the problem that you have caused before I do." Cuddy heads back to her office leaving House standing there to think this through.

Chase, Foreman, and Cameron are all sitting around bored waiting for a case.

"Should we really try and help his problem? I have a feeling that it will turn into disaster." Chase mumbles while working on a crossword puzzle.

"I think we should, maybe it will help all of us." Cameron is busy reading her magazine.

"What time is it you guys?" Foreman has his nose buried into a medical magazine as well.

"Foreman aren't you listening? What do you think we should do?" Cameron glances at the clock.

"Yeah I'm listening to two people talking about our boss. What time is it?"

"It's 3:34am on a Wednesday. What are you in such a rush about?" Cameron flips to the next page.

"It's late and I have to go home and get some sleep. Obviously we don't have a case so I'm not staying around here." Foreman picks up his magazine and gets to his feet.

"Well we should probably check on Septis once more, just to make sure he's alright." Chase stands up as well placing his pencil on top of the table.

"He's not our patient he's House's. I'm going home see you guys later." Foreman walks out of the room trying to get out of the hospital as fast as he can.

"What's his problem? I'm going to go check on Septis, want to go with me?" Chase asks Camerom standing in front of the door.

"No thanks you go ahead. I'm listening to Foreman on this one. I'm heading out as well, night." A smile pases her lips as she leaves the room.

Chase smiles to himself leaving the room to go check on Septis.

"Sep get some rest we are leaving tomorrow." Thadias glances at his watch realizing the time.

"Alright I will. Night cuz." Septis lays his head down trying to get comfortable.

The door slides open to reveal Chase wondering into the room.

"Hey sorry to disturb you guys, but I have to check up on your condition." Chase stands beside Septis looking at his stats.

"Hi Chase, oh and my condition is fine thank you." Thadias has a sly smile glued on his face.

"I didn't mean you Thadias."

Thadias lets out a light laugh. "Yeah I know don't worry."

"Hey Chase, I actually feel a lot better. I can't wait to leave tomorrow." Septis smiles giving a wink, checking Chase out.

"That's good news then." Chase returns the smile but not the wink.

"Where's everyone else at?" Thadias glances out into the hallway not seeing any familiar faces.

"Everyone else left for home. So I thought that I would stay a little longer just to be safe. All right, your stats are normal and you seem to be functioning properly. Night guys and Thadias take care of him. " Chase gives one last smile before leaving both the room and the hospital picking up his things in the hallway.

House is back in his office gathering his things as well about to head home. He packs up his backpack and hoists it onto his shoulder. He swiftly pops a Vicodin stashing his bottle back within his pocket.

House un-locks his door throwing his backpack onto the floor. He places his cane up against his coffee table while sitting back relaxing on his couch. He flips on the t.v. for a minute skimming through the channels. Finally he finds a channel with a horror movie on it. It shows a guy with a gun shooting this other man.

"You were my best friend, and I had to end it once and for all." The black haired man from the horror movie says to his dead best friend.

House gets a smile smile attached to his face. "If only it were that easy…" He turns off the t.v. limping off to his bedroom for some well-deserved sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun is shining bright through out the hospital at this early hour of nine. A nurse is wheeling out Septis as Thadias walks beside his young cousin. Cuddy steps outside of her office to watch the two of them leave. House limps into the hospital yawning. Coming directly in his path are the two nightmare cousins both smiling happily. House makes a loud groan stopping in front of them.

"Later Greg, I'll miss our crazy antics." Septis gets out of the wheelchair wrapping both arms tightly around his ex-boyfriend.

House just stands there not moving an inch. "Your crazy antics, you just dragged me along for the ride."

Septis places a small kiss on House's cheek. He finally lets go sitting back down into his wheelchair. Thadias extends a hand towards House. House peers down at his hand giving him a strange glance. House grips a hold of of his hand giving him a strong handshake.

"See you later Greg, take care." Thadias smiles leaving right beside his cousin.

House continues to walk forward this time Cuddy gets in his way.

"Is today stop House from going to his office day? Damn I must not have gotten the memo." He stops in his tracks.

"House that was a nice thing for you to do." Cuddy gives a smile.

"What? Telling them that they are a bunch of lunitics?"

"No, by shaking Thadias' hand and allowing him to hug you."

"I didn't let him hug me, he forced himself upon me. I should file for sexual harassment."

"You know what I mean. Now I think you had better go apologize to your best friend." Cuddy moves her hand forward telling him to go on.

"Do you have a gun?" House mumbles to himself walking over the the elevator.

House sits inside of his office playing with the giant red and grey ball upon his desk. He flips it about in his hands thinking deep thoughts of how he can get his cases back. He needs those human puzzles to survive, and without those his life has began to fall apart. When did it all begin? Was it the beginning or the end? Did he fuck up this time or was it someone else? Who really caused the destruction that has been going on recently? Did Wilson really mean what he said? Is his world turning upside down and spinning sideways? His office door opens not getting his attention. He is too involved in his own thoughts to be concerned with who just walked into his office.

"I see that your still taking Vicodin Dr. House."

That voice, no it can't be. . House glances up to see Detective Tritter standing there right before his eyes. His grey hair in it's usual fashion and a small smile attached to his face.

"What in the hell do you want?" House places his ball onto the table with an angry force.

"Hello to you too. I am just here to check up on you, I don't see any harm in that." Tritter still has that creepy smile on his face.

"Get out." House's tone of his voice instantly raises.

"Don't you want to know why I am really here? I didn't think that you would have bought the lie. But knowing you, your memory has went away just like your Vicodin stash did when I found it in your apartment." That smile is still glued to his face.

"Get the hell out. I don't want to hear your shit." House stands up meeting Tritter face to face.

"Ohh I think you do want to hear my shit. You see, it all has to do with a certain somebody found in their room covered in deep bloody cut wounds possibly dead. Do you know anything about that House?"

A panic of fear hits House like a truck to a squirrel. His mouth drops down and a feeling of guilt washes over him. He can feel sweat dripping from his forehead sliding down his face.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" A sudden interest has sparked within him.

"Ohh I'm sorry House, you don't want to hear my shit. I guess you'll just have to watch it on the news like everyone else." Tritter steps back indicating his departure. House quickly gets around his desk grabbing Tritter by the shoulder.

"Fucking tell me. I'm not in the mood to play cops and robbers."

Tritter turns around to face House once more, but this time the smile has faded. "I though that you like playing games with people. You treat your patients like a board game, you always have to play to win."

House grabs Tritter's coat tight pulling him closer to his face. "If you don't fucking tell me, then a very similar situation will occur from what happened to your first visit. The only difference will be that this time I will be using my cane."

"Let go of me or you'll be up to your ass in lawsuits. "

House lets go but not easily. Tritter straightens up his coat glaring at House with hatred.

"As I was saying, I found someone you know inside of a room with blood pouring off of them, with some rather large knife wounds, possibly dead. Do you know anything about this? I have to question you since you are a suspect." Tritter stands there waiting for an answer.

He really doesn't want to ask this question but he knows that he must. "Who did you find?" House swallows hard almost chocking on his saliva.

"I believe you know him as Dr. James Wilson. But on my file it says crazy suicidal cancer doctor."

Tritter watches House's reaction change dramatically. His heart is pounding in his chest feeling like it's going to pop out any second. Sweat is pouring off of him like a raining fire hydrant leak. His mouth feels like someone has stuffed it full of cotton, and now he's regreating that last bite of donut that he had this morning. His entire body is trembling all over, he feels like he is about to collapse any second. His cane is wobbling, eyes becoming puffy. He looks over at Tritter who is standing there observing House's reaction.

"Judging by your reaction I presume that you had nothing to do with this. So I'll just skip the questioning. If you have any questions what so ever go to Dr. Cuddy's office, you'll find me in there."

With that being said Tritter walks off leaving House reflecting on his tragic moment. Tears run from his eyes falling onto the floor. He collapses onto his desk, cane falling onto the floor. He sits there trying to figure out why Wilson would do such a thing. What would cause Wilson to act like this? House rubs his hands over his eyes removing the tears, but they just seem to keep coming back.

"Wilson…" House says in mearly a whisper, more tears falling from his face.

Chase, Foreman, Cameron, and Cuddy peer inside House's office curious at what to do. They see a lonely, frightened, crying House. Something that they have never seen before and probably never will again.

"He's taking it pretty hard, should we go and talk to him?" Cameron asks Cuddy not taking her eyes off of House.

"No, don't go inside. It's best right now to let him be alone. Wilson is his best and only friend imagine how hard this must be on him." Cuddy moves her hand in front of the door not letting anyone go through.

"I've never seen him like this before." Chase blurts out in amazement.

"None of us have Chase. That man never shows emotions, especially ones like this." Foreman can't help but stare at him either.

"Come on guys lets go back to where we were, we shouldn't disturb him." Cuddy gets the team in gear as they go back to her office.

Tears are pouring from his eyes faster thinking about the fight that he and Wilson had a few days ago. He wipes his hands over his eyes once more but the tears just won't stop.

"Why didn't I just apologize to you? It was all my fault…Every fucking bit of it. I don't deserve to have you as a friend, all I do to you is hurt you every chance I get…Wilson…I never got to tell you…" House wipes his eyes once more. He gets his cane from the floor limping out of his office going right to Cuddy's.

Inside Cuddy's office everyone is sitting around talking amongst themselves. They all have grim looks on their faces. Looks of sorrow and dispare. Tritter is scribbling something down in his notebook glancing up every few seconds. Cuddy is explaining every detail to Tritter about House and Wilson's fight, Cameron's throwing in details that she heard from Wilson. Cuddy's office doors slam open almost ripping out the hinges in the process. House slowly limps in getting a look at his soundings. Everyone stops talking focusing all of their attention on the red-eyed doctor they see before them.

"House…" Cuddy says letting her words trail off.

"Have any questions yet? I'd imagine that you do judging from your eyes." Tritter gets ready to write.

"What hospital is he at?" House's voice is crackly and dry sounding.

"He's here House…In the ICU. Want me to take you to him?" Cuddy looks at his expression waiting for a smart-ass response.

He shakes his head no slowly walking out. They stare at each other perplexed never seeing this side of him before.

"House losses his smart-assed remarks before going to see Dr. Wilson." Tritter jots down inside of his notebook smiling to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

House goes over to the ICU. He limps slowly peering into each room. He comes to a sudden stop seeing a very familiar body slumped into a bed, eyes closed. He stands outside of the door just watching him sleep. He stands there awhile trying to figure out what to do. Should he go in there and confront him? Or just stand there letting Wilson come to him? Standing there won't do much for him, the only thing that it will bring would be severe leg pain.

He continues to stand there confused on his next move. He still can't figure out why Wilson woul do such a thing. Was it because of him? Was it from the pressure of his work? It could be from anything. Still he stands there not making a move, he wants to find out why but he's already afraid that he knows the answer. He enters the room not taking his eyes off of Wilson.

Wilson's arms are on top of his covers all bandaged up, some blood is seeping past the thick white layers. He stares at the bandages sharply not wanting to believe that they are real. But sometimes reality is a bitch, and it came in the form of the bloody bandages on Wilson's arms. Wilson squirms around grunting. He blinks a few times yawning looking up to see his best friend House. He gets a perplexed gaze not knowing what to expect.

House's facial expression is priceless. He looks like a sad lost puppy pouting in the rain.

"House? What are you doing here?" Wilson says in a low tone yawning once more.

House is silent not knowing exactally what to say to him. "You're my best friend."

Wilson continues to stare at him perplexed. "I thought that we are fighting, why aren't you bitching me out and telling me that I'm an idiot?"

House glances away for a moment gathering his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I know I started the fight and I didn't mean to cause it. I completely apologize for everything that I said to you. I understand if you don't forgive me, in this friendship it seems that I am the one always causing the pain." House walks to the door slowly, eyes beginning to swell up.

"Greg…You will always be my best friend. One little fight won't change that, you don't have to cry over this." Wilson says trying to read his expression.

"I am _not _crying. It wasn't a little fight, I completely fucked up. I don't deserve a friend like you."

Wilson sighs. "House, your only saying this because you are feeling really sorry for me. Look I know that your just drying to bitch me out and rub me being here in my face. Let it go and do it, I don't feel like hearing it later."

House turns back around to face Wilson, tears falling from his face. "Maybe I do feel sorry for you, but I will always bitch you out no matter what stupid suicide trick that you try to pull."

Wilson lets out a small laugh. "That's the House we all know and love."

House is chocked up for once in his life trying hard to speak. "Why…Why did you try and commit suicide?"

Wilson avoids eye contact at all cost. "You don't want to know, it was stupid."

House can't believe what he is hearing. "Stupid? No one trys to comitt suicide for a stupid reason. Whatever reason it was, it had to be very important and eating away at your soul for you to do something like this."

Wilson sighs once more trying to ease his pain. "It is stupid now that I think about it, but at the time it felt like the right thing to do."

"Why did you try to do it? What if you did kill yourself? What would I tell all of the little dying bald kids? That their doctor committed suicide because he couldn't deal with their illness?"

Wilson gets a serious look upon his face. "Fine, if you will stop bugging me and stay away from my patients then I will tell you."

House pulls a chair over and moves it close to Wilson's bed. "Alright I won't bug them now tell me."

Wilson shifts his weight to get into a more comfortable position. "The reason why I did it was because…Let me explain in complete detail. A few days ago you were in a horrible mood, since we discovered that you were detoxing from your ex-boyfriend's drugs I let that slide. The day after that Septis continues to piss me off to the point where I want to hit him. Just seeing him do and say such awful things can turn anyone against him. You were still in a bad mood through out all of that. You punched a man through a wall, not to mention put your hand through my door. And the biggest thing of all happens. You start a fight with me that seems to last for years! Your entire team was bugging me trying to find your ass! Now do you see why I did it? Your crazy fucking ass caused me to do this! I can't take it anymore! I get off early and everyone treats it like it's the end of the world as we know it." Wilson takes a deep breath trying to make sure that he can still breathe.

House is silent comprehending the anger that Wilson has just relased. He nods lowering his head gazing at the floor. He messes with his cane becoming un-comfortable at this situation. Just knowing that he caused it was enough to cause him to do something tragic. Silence dominates the room as neither man dares to speak to one another now House knowing that he caused this to happen to his best and only friend.

"Wilson…I'm really sorry…" House limps out of the room wandering back out into the hallways heading back to the only place he can get peace and quite.

Wilson rubs his hands over his face feeling sorrow for his friend's massive guilt. He sighs flipping on the t.v. House has his head down on his desk thinking as usual. He's trying to figure out why he's been acting even more of an ass then usual lately. That's not like him to act this much of an ass to everyone. It could be from the breakup with the ex-boyfriend who drugged him up? Or from the many stresses of work? No, maybe it was from punching three holes into two walls, a person, and a door? There's always that option.

He can't blame Tritter this time for his actions, nor can he blame his Vicodin. What was it then that caused this to all go sour? There has to be an explaination there always is one. What about his recent patient? That took about a day to figure out. Cuddy could be blamed easy and so could his team. House instantly sits up realizing what the problem has been all along. The problem was always there it was just hiding.

"The problem is me…" He mutters to himself in a really low tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Tritter are all still in Cuddy's office talking amongst themselves. Their voices are soft starting to hurt from talking so long about the situation.

Tritter sighs taking a sip from his coffee. "Alright, we went over this at least four times. Do I have all of the info. That you can remember?"

"Yeah I think we pretty much gave you the entire story." Chase nods.

"Pretty much? You don't seem so confident in that answer Dr. Chase. I expected more confidence from you since you work with House." Tritter taps on his notebook with his pen.

Chase gives him a slightly annoyed glare.

"Detective Tritter, we are sure that we gave you all of the info. that we have." Cuddy gives a warm smile.

"Alright well if you would excuse me, I am going to go talk to Dr. Wilson." Tritter gets up heading out of the door going after Wilson.

Cuddy lets out a deep sigh. "I hope this investigation is over with soon. Tritter is making everyone nervous around here."

"Maybe it's a good thing that he's here for a bit. He seems to have House in a fit just from his presence." Cameron glances at Foreman and Chase.

"I thought you like House. Why would you want to see him all worked up for?" Foreman glances back at Cameron.

"No I don't, no one will believe me though no matter how hard I try to convince them otherwise."

"Well if you ask me, no one crush just simply goes away." Chase avoids eye contact with Cameron.

"Are you trying to say something Chase?" Cameron gets a smart tone in her voice that makes Cuddy glance over at them.

"No I'm not. I wasn't talking about you and House. I was talking about something else." Chase's voice remains calm.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron gets a suspicious streak within her.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Chase gives a smile trying to drop the subject.

Foreman is silent thinking about this entire situation.

Tritter gives a few short sharp taps on Wilson's sliding door before entering. Wilson glances over from the TV screen seeing Tritter standing there with that same smile on his face. He grabs a chair and moves it against the wall getting a better view of Wilson.

"Come to ask me some questions?" Wilson says in a hushed tone.

Tritter nods pulling out his notebook. "It seems like you smarter on this subject then Dr. House is. Let's not waste anytime."

"Ask away I'm not going anywhere."

House is back in his office, this time not in a deep train of thought but watching some TV instead. It seems like House is back in his old frame of mind, well almost. Instead of actually paying attention of the show in front of him, his mind is on Wilson. House lets out a deep sigh realizing how pathetic he has become in the last few days. He shouldn't be worrying about Wilson, hell Wilson can take care of his own damn self.

He doesn't need him to worry about every little thing that he says or does. He doesn't need him to get upset watching him talk to people other then himself. Maybe House is just worrying too much about everything lately. Maybe he needs a little break from this chaos of hell he calls work. Maybe…

House turns off the TV not being able to concentrate from his mind only focused on Wilson. He grabs the ball on his desk playing with it in his hands, sighing once more. The ball drops from House's hands falling onto the ground below, almost knocking over his cane in the process. He reaches over to pick it up before realizing something very important. Wilson is talking to Tritter. House makes a disgusted face just imagining it. Why would he want to talk to that asshole?

House grabs the ball relaxing back within his seat. Maybe he's just paranoid thinking the worst of all situations. But then again, House is getting this icy chill running up his spine like a splash of cold water. Maybe he's not being paranoid, maybe he really is talking to him. There's only one way to find out. He quickly gets up almost knocking over his ball in the process. He places back onto the desk before heading out.

House limps on to the ICU getting there as fast as his cane can carry him. He places himself between the nurse's station and a wall. He glances over staring into Wilson's room. Sure enough, there was Wilson and Tritter deep in conversation. That makes House want to puke, seeing his best friend talking to someone he hates. House gets a closer look stepping forward about an inch not wanting to be seen spying on them. Wilson has a smile on his face. Wait…a smile? This man just tried to commit suicide and he has a damn smile on his face?

Now House knows that there is something very wrong with this picture. House glances over at Tritter who is surprisingly really close to Wilson's bed. He's sitting maybe three inches apart from him. Tritter has a smile on his face as well. House wonders what they are talking about that can make both of them have the same smile glued to their faces. He hasn't seen Wilson smile like that for some time. It's been a while for a matter of fact. Wilson doesn't just smile like that out of nowhere. Something big has to make him smile like that. House glares evilly when he sees Tritter laughing. Laughing? Now why would Tritter be laughing? He's with a suicidal doctor and they are laughing?! He should be asking Wilson about the incident and why he did it, and all that other detective crap that Tritter is so good at. But not laughing. No one just laughs like that when they try to kill them self.

Unless…they aren't talking about Wilson's suicide attempt. Unless they are talking about something else entirely. That doesn't make a bit of sense. Tritter is a detective, his job is to be an asshole and ask people hard questions. Not be a nice laughing guy like there is no worry in the entire world. This is truly a new side to Tritter that no one has seen. This Tritter seems to be happy for once, he seems relaxed.

House focuses his eyes even more on the two of them. Tritter places his hand on Wilson's arm and laughs some more. This makes House enraged inside wanting to put an end to all of this stupid laughing. None of this makes a bit of sense. Laughing, touching, smiling, and sitting very close to one another. House freezes up for a moment thinking the worse possible outcome to this.

His facial expression is priceless as he watches the two of them carrying on like that. Could that really be true? No it can't be. Wilson is well Wilson. He's always the safe choice when it comes to things like this. However, giving it some more thought Wilson did have three wives. It can't be Wilson, no it's never Wilson. They have to be just talking about the incident, but obviously, they aren't. House snaps out of his realization not wanting to think that he is even close to being right. In this case, he hopes to hell that he is completely wrong. He wants to be wrong and believe that he is. He wants to believe that none of this is even happening.

Not one single minute of this laughing hell. He just wants to go back to where none of this crap was so complicated and Tritter wasn't around. He doubts that anyone in this planet has a time machine. House lets out a long, deep sigh. He glances away becoming sick of watching the two of them together. He slowly limps back up to his office, since he has a lot to think about on the way up. He slumps down into his chair propping his cane up against the side of his desk.

He glances around the room trying to straighten his mind out. He just can't believe or even process for that matter, that his best friend Wilson is dating an asshole like Tritter. Why would Wilson even go anywhere near Tritter? Once again, Wilson was getting himself into a situation that he couldn't handle. Wilson knows that House and Tritter hate each other, so why in the hell would he be dating him?

What did Tritter even want to date Wilson? Maybe it was out of pity, I mean come on the man just tried to commit suicide! Is Tritter trying to play mind games with him and only using poor Wilson as a pawn? Is he trying to make him jealous? Jealous of what? All Wilson and House are is friends. Nothing more and nothing less. But that still doesn't give Tritter a right to date his best friend, no matter what his plan with Wilson is.

House knows that Wilson will be filling him in soon with details and crap. Wilson gay? Now that doesn't even seem right. Tritter maybe but not Wilson. Not his best friend Wilson that he has known for many long years. But then again he did have three wives that could be a sign. Hell anything is possible now considering what all has happened in the last few days. At least something in this damn hospital would make some sense.

House grabs the ball from his desk again tossing it about in his hands. House places the ball onto his lap for a second to pull out his Vicodin. He downs two pills trying to get himself feeling better. He had been standing there watching the two of them, now that he thinks about it his leg had been killing him the entire time. The pain was worth standing there, at least now he knows why Tritter has been here for a while.

Tritter, just thinking of that asshole makes himself want to hit another wall or person. He stashes his Vicodin deep inside of his pocket picking back up the ball. He tosses it around in his hands still trying to make some sense of this. House freezes getting a great idea, he places the ball back onto his desk limping back out of his office and heading back to the laughing couple.


	13. Chapter 13

House is once again spying on Wilson and Tritter. The two of them haven't moved an inch since the last time he was over here 20 minutes ago. No, House had been wrong they did move. He steps a bit closer seeing that Wilson has scooted closer to Tritter. House leans back against the wall. They are in the same happy and annoying state of mind of which they were 20 minutes ago. What was so goddamn funny!?

House lets out a grunt of anger watching them continuing to laugh some more. He glares an expression of death hating everything about this. A pitter-patter of high heel shoes echoes through out the ICU. House is obvious to the distracting noise due to his newfound anger. The pitter-patter stops and is now standing directly behind him. Cuddy stands there for a few moments before getting his attention.

"House." Cuddy says in a stern tone.

Nothing, not one single word escapes House's mouth as he burns holes with his eyes into Wilson and his newfound love.

"House." She repeats trying to get his attention. She becomes annoyed thinking that he is ignoring her.

"House!" She yells into his ear making sure she gets his attention.

He turns around to see Cuddy up in his face with an annoyed expression upon her face.

"What?"

Cuddy takes a deep breath before continuing to speak. "You have a case."

House says nothing at first as if what she said was in another language. He blinks twice trying to focus on what she just said.

"What?" He repeats not understanding her the first time.

"You have a case, should I say that again? A case!" Cuddy is quickly becoming even more annoyed by the second thinking that House is playing mind games with her.

"Ohh…" He simply says turning back around once again staring at the couple.

"House you have a case! Get your smart ass back to your office and work for a change!" She steps in front of his view shoving the folder into his face.

He pushes the folder out of his face continuing to watch them. His eyes are locked on his new targets trying to get as much information as he can about the enemies. His posture hasn't changed since he's returned back to his spying spot. House rubs his thigh trying to relive his pain. He greedily grabs his Vicodin from his pocket and downs one.

House tightens his grip on the folder limping back up to his lone office. He places the folder onto the table reading through every other sentence. Grabbing his black marker, he begins to write down all of the symptoms. Turning back around to see the rest of the folder, his team stands there in front of him reading the board. His look doesn't change as he continues to write.

"Nausea, chronic headaches, dizziness, trouble breathing, joint pain, fatigue, and coughing. Damn this person has a lot of problems." Chase says flipping through the folder.

"21 year old Japanese female. Before all of her symptoms she was completely healthy." Foreman glances back at the board.

"Has she lived in the U.S. all of her life?" Cameron glances over at the two of them.

"I'm not sure it doesn't say much on here about her." Chase hands the folder over to Cameron.

"She could have Cancer. The symptoms seem to fit it." Foreman stares at House waiting on him to make a smart-ass comment and turn down the idea.

Turning around House gets a good look at his team. They are all sitting around the table with puzzled looks plastered onto their faces as they meet their boss's glare. He searches them over with his eyes as if he has not seen them in years.

He nods mumbling. "Go run some tests."

They immediately stand up with confusion going off to do their jobs. They haven't seen this side of House, this House is scary. He glances back at the board before heading back into his office. Sitting down in his chair his mind wonders back off to the dangerous new couple. How can an oncologist date a detective? That right there does not even make sense.

House's mind is in a fury pondering about them. He slams his fist onto his desk angry at the fact that Wilson would go off and date someone that he completely hates. Furious, he limps off in a rush going back over to the ICU. He's returned back to the same spot he was in earlier but nothing has changed. The dangerous couple are still in there together as close as ever. A low grunt escapes House's lips, his eyes widen as he picks up something that is a complete shock to him.

Tritter comes to his feet nodding at the injured Wilson. Grabbing his notebook he leans down placing a gentle kiss upon Wilson's lips. Smiling, Tritter says his goodbyes as he heads out of the door only to meet House's evil glare. Tritter takes a few quick steps back not wanting to get any closer to House. Both men stare each other down each one trying to get the other to submit.

"What in the fuck are you doing with Wilson?" House's voice comes out harsh and threatening.

Tritter laughs. "House you will never know what is going on between us. You see Wilson is now under confidentiality so he cannot speak a word as to what we have been saying and doing to one another. Oh and if you threaten him into trying to do so, I will come and arrest your ass on the spot. Let's not let this little argument disrupt out friendship ok?"

For once in his life House doesn't want to play mind games. "You son of a bitch! The day I become friends with you is the day your stupid ass becomes a doctor in this hospital."

Tritter gives another short laugh. "Do you really think one threat will make me talk? You have no idea what real talking is. Since you don't know I'd suggest you to go ask your friend Wilson. After all he was doing a lot more moaning then he was talking."

House's expression drastically changes from just being slightly pissed off to becoming in raged and ready to strike. His face is flushing as the adrenalin pours into his head making his thoughts cloudy. In one swift swinging motion House's fist connects with Tritter's mouth, the bone in his jaw cracks from the impact causing blood to fly everywhere. Tritter lands on the floor with great force causing the back of his head to slam into the concrete. Blood pours out of his mouth like a water fountain, the back of his head bruising from the impact.

Tritter's vision blurs and he is un-able to see or think straight. He's breathing a lot heavier, his hands are covering his mouth trying to remove some of the blood. He glares up at House who is standing over him watching him like a hawk.

"Try talking now bitch." House smiles to himself glancing over at Wilson's room.

Sure enough just as his life couldn't get any worse it just has. Wilson is meeting House's glance shocked to see his new boyfriend crumpled on the floor below. Wilson's face is mixed together of anger, disapproval, and a touch of sorrow. He shakes his head not at all surprised at House's reaction. He couldn't blame him right? He was kind of rubbing Tritter in his face.

Tritter lets out a stressed grown blinking a few times to try and regain his focus. House turns to leave but is finding difficulty doing so. Tritter has him by his right injured leg grabbing him from the back of his knee. House leans forward from the tenderness of that area but he uses his cane to catch himself. Tritter has a strong grip on his knee not letting an inch get lose.

House's expression turns into pure psychotic anger. He stares deep into Tritter's eyes trying to see his motive. House positions his weight over to his left side, taking his cane and smacking the menace below on the head. It sounds like someone had just killed a fly using a giant flyswatter made of metal. The impact causes him to release his massive grip. He collapses over onto his side lying there like a freshly killed duck.

Wilson is in complete shock, he hasn't seen House act like this toward someone before. House usually does actions similar to this, but nothing this bad. His jaw drops as he tries to get up from the bed but his IV in his arm makes him stop. He doesn't need to have a bloody arm again, or worse ripping a vein out. So all poor Wilson can do is watch as his best friend destroys his boyfriend. Could House be jealous?


	14. Chapter 14

"Let me guess, 'House you could have killed him! He is a detective! How could you be so reckless?'" House mocks in a high feminine sounding voice.

"No I wasn't going to say any of that. I was going to say that, you attacked a detective and it looks to me that your ass is in some trouble that I can't get you out of."

House frowns but continues on with his rant. "Ohh damn it looks like I was off, the games not over yet. Bonus points!"

"House, this doesn't look good from any angle and worse of all there was an eye witness."

House seems perplexed for a second recollecting his thoughts. "Wilson? He's not going to rat me out."

"Are you so sure of that? We all know he's your best friend, but even best friends have limits."

"Ohh come on! Do you really think Wilson would do something like that?"

Cuddy shakes her head. "No, but I think Tritter will."

As if on cue Tritter walks inside with two police officers on his side.

"There he is! That's the fucking lunatic that attacked me! Arrest this bastard!" Tritter points his finger at House while his other hand is clutching his face.

The two officers approach House as if he's carrying a knife, in his case his cane can be just as dangerous. They get on either side of him grabbing him by the shoulders, he struggles but to no avail he is in their grasp. They slap the cuffs on him faster then the blink of an eye. Tritter smiles watching him being taken care of.

"You have the right to remain silent, any-" One officer says in a low tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know my damn rights." House interrupts smarting off.

"Sir please remain quite." The other officer replies.

"Get his sorry ass out of my face." Tritter says in a harsh voice staring at Cuddy.

"House, be careful don't do anything that you will regret." Cuddy says upset while shaking her head.

Tritter waits until they have taken House out of his office before he says anything to Cuddy.

"You know Dr. House had better watch what he does around here. He's not as safe as he thinks he is."

Cuddy gives a surprised glance over at Tritter while he walks out of her sight. House's team is standing out in front of Cuddy's office with a confused look upon their faces, watching their boss being hauled off by cops.

"You can't download porn any more without someone ratting you out."

The team glances at one another trying to figure out what their boss has done this time. Knowing House no telling what all he has done. Tritter makes his way slowly behind the cuffed House watching his every move. Tritter gives a small smile at House's team walking along as if he has done the entire world a favor. Cuddy comes walking down a few minutes later, her frustration clearly showing.

"Why did House get arrested?" Cameron freaks out.

"Cameron shut up! The world doesn't revolve around your obsession with House!"

"I don't have an-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?" Cuddy's voice is sharp, violent, and angry.

Cameron becomes silent realizing that she has went too far. Chase and Foreman remain silent knowing better not to talk. Cuddy storms off to her office slamming the door behind her. Chase and Foreman stare at Cameron wondering why Cuddy would go off like that. They had best remain silent not wanting to stir up anymore trouble.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." Tritter says in a sharp tone staring holes at the team.

As House, Tritter, and the cops leave the lobby, the team is left not knowing what to do with the new patient. They all glance at one another trying to figure out what to do.

"Wait a minute, why is Tritter even here?" Cameron blurts out.

"What are you talking about?" Chase glances over at her.

"Tritter, why is he here?"

"Yes Cameron we all know that Tritter is here, you don't have to freak out about it." Foreman rolls his eyes.

"Wait, I think Cameron might be onto something. Why is Tritter here?" Chase looks over at Foreman.

"Tritter is here because Wilson tried to off himself." Foreman says in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah I know that, but Tritter is a DA cop, not a regular cop." Cameron points out.

"Maybe he thought that Wilson took drugs to try and kill himself with." Chase's Australian accent kicks in strong.

"Why would he stay here this long? I know he might have thought that but, Wilson clearly has cuts all over his arms. We know he didn't swallow some pills." Foreman makes a good point.

"Yeah Tritter knows that. So why is he still here?" Cameron is as perplexed as she has ever been.

"He's been hanging around Wilson a lot lately, do you two think that could have anything to do with it?" Chase leans up against a wall thinking.

"Yeah it could have. It's none of our business what the two of them are doing." Foreman slowly walks off.

"Where are you going?" Cameron gets a smart attitude in her voice.

"Since when are you my boss? If you haven't realized, we have a patient. We should do our jobs instead of wondering what our asshole boss has gotten himself into. I'm going to do my job, but you two can gossip all you like while this patient dies." Foreman runs off back to the conference room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chase and Cameron are left standing there surprised at Foreman's little outrage. With House in jail, Wilson in the ICU, Cuddy going insane, and Foreman leading the team what in the bloody hell are they left to do? Chase and Cameron glance at each other before heading upstairs to assist their team member. Foreman is flipping through the patient's folder skimming through the patient history. There are a few ideas written on the board, along with some scratched out ideas. Foreman glances over to see the rest of the team standing there with strange expressions hooked on their faces.

"I have a few ideas on what could be wrong with her. She's not going to get any better if the two of you stand there with stupid expressions on your faces."

As if on command Cameron and Chase get straight to work helping out Foreman. House is sitting down on the dirty bed inside of his cell. His feet are firmly planted on the ground, his fist is a little swollen from cracking Tritter in the mouth. His cane and his Vicodin have been confiscated along with his cell phone. The door near the cell creaks open slowly, Tritter comes strolling out glaring at House. House glares back evilly at him.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" Tritter says in a deep voice.

"No, the service here sucks."

"You know what Dr. House? Some people might find your sarcasm funny, but I find it annoying."

"And I find sitting in a cell talking to you even more annoying."

"You just don't get it do you? You can't win this time House. You struck me several times. I'm a cop-"

"Yeah and you uphold all of this other crap. So what, I am a doctor and I out rank you."

"Do you now? You save people's lives and I keep the streets clean. Our professions go hand in hand."

"Save me the crappy lecture. Get me the hell out of here." House's voice becomes serious and tense.

"I would love to get your worthless ass out of my cell, but I can't seem to do that at this time." Tritter's mouth draws up into a smile.

"Why not?"

"You seem to be short of $20,000. But, you can always save up for it." Tritter goes out of the door leaving House to sit there in silence.

"You son of a bitch, get your ass back here!" House yells at the top of his lungs trying to get Tritter's attention.

"Damnit." House kicks his foot against the ground glancing away from the door.

He sits there in silence trying to figure a way out of this sticky situation. Knowing more then likely that Wilson won't bail his ass out of jail this time. He may have only one other option to consider, if not then his ass will rot in jail like every other offender in this area.

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron are busy away trying to figure out this case. They keep re-reading over the patient's file seeing if they missed anything. Foreman writes Cancer on the board as a possibility.

"You really think that she has cancer? It sounds like she has a nasty infection." Chase brushes his hair back with his fingers glancing at the possibilities on the board in front of him.

"I'm not going to rule anything out. Anything is possible." Foreman explains writing another possibility on the board.

"What about Lupus?" Cameron glanced up from the file she was reading to see if Foreman would actually write it on the board.

"It's never Lupus." Foreman replies back quickly remembering all of the times that House had shot that possibility down.

"Well, you never know what it is until you run some tests. Unless your House that is." Chase stands up stretching.

Cameron joins him glancing over at Foreman who is still writing on the board.

"Are you coming or are you going to bring that board with you?" Cameron smiles making a joke.

"Hold on. Alright let's go to the labs and run some gels." Foreman places the marker down following them out of the room.

"Alright House whatever you say." Chase gets a sarcastic tone in is voice.

Wilson sits there in silence in his room replaying the punching incident with House and Tritter. The words that were said buzz around inside of his head like bees around honey. His life has become so complicated lately, he hasn't even thought about himself much. He's been too worried about House and Tritter. Also about how the two of them have been fighting lately and all of the long strange staring that House has been doing outside of his room.

But all Wilson can do is wonder. He can't go anywhere due to the IV inserted into his arm. Wilson lays his head back against his pillow sighing deeply. He's starting to give himself a headache with all of the thinking that he has been doing lately. His cell phone rings loudly echoing through out his room. He reaches over grabbing it off of the table next to him, not even bothering to see who is calling.

"Hello?" Wilson asks in a tired voice.

"I need 20,000 dollars in the next thirty minutes." House replies back on the other end of the line.

"House, just how in the hell do you think I can give that much to you? Has it even once crossed your mind that I am in the ICU with an IV in my arm? Or has your life suddenly become too important for you to even think about your only friend?"

There is a long pause on the other end of the line.

"You gave me the money before. Do you have it or not?"

Wilson can't believe what he is hearing. How can House be so insensitive towards him?

"No I don't have it."

"I know you have the money Jimmy. The last time I was in here you gave me 15,000 dollars, it's only 5,000 higher."

"You know what House? The world doesn't revolve around you like you think it does. Everybody lies."

Wilson hangs up the phone becoming so frustrated with House to the point where he wants to scream. How can he do that to his only friend? Leaving him helpless inside of a jail cell leaving him to fight off old perverts and murders. But then again House hadn't always been there for him when he needed him the most.


	16. Chapter 16

House returns back to his bed sitting there in complete silence startled at what his best friend had just done to him. He heavily sighs becoming pissed off with each passing second. Meanwhile the team is busy running test after test after test. Not one of the tests have came back with any result. They are back where they started at inside of the conference room writing more theories on the dry erase board.

Chase takes a giant gulp of his warm coffee while trying to think of some more groundbreaking theories. Cameron sits there reading through a medical magazine hoping that it could help them out by finding a disease that fits their patient. Foreman is rereading the board over and over again thinking about any disease that comes to his mind.

"Why don't we just call House? This is all our patient after all. I'm sure he has better ideas then sitting around reading." Chase says in his Australian accent glancing at the other two.

"I don't see you doing anything productive. Since when is drinking coffee helping us come up with ideas?" Foreman gets a bit of a temper built up inside of him.

"Foreman, Chase is right. We've been in here for a while. We should call House and see if he has any ideas."

Foreman nods walking over to House's office. "Let's go get our theories shoved down our throats."

House is laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"House you have a call, make it quick." A guard says putting the phone on top of the small platform on the cell door.

House gets up limping over grabbing the receiver and placing it firmly against his ear.

"You have reached House the prison thug, leave your complaint."

"House we can't figure out what's wrong with this patient. We've ran every test imaginable and we are still not getting any results." Foreman says going over as much information in the fastest amount of time.

"Did you search the patient's home?"

"Yeah we did. We didn't find anything unusual there. We have ran around 15 tests and we still aren't getting any results." Cameron glances at the test results in her hand.

"Are you sure you idiots didn't mess up? It's been known to happen before."

"House we have ran theories after theories, we tested anything that we could think of. We still can't find anything." Chase whines trying to get House to feel sorry for them.

"Are you giving your patient all the help that he needs?"

"The patient is a female. And we are doing everything in our power to try and figure out her problem." Cameron tries giving a better explanation.

"The problem is that you are giving the patient everything that he needs. But what you are not doing is watching the patient after you are giving him help."

"Are you saying that our patient has Munchhausen Syndrome?"

"Either that or your patient is a completely healthy. Go watch your patient to see if he has any symptoms of this."

"Our patient is a woman." Cameron corrects him once again.

"I don't care if your patient is a Transsexual! Wait…Did you check for that?"

"I'm not going to check on something like that! I'm not getting sued." Foreman says with a stern tone.

"Cameron! You have more expertise in this kind of thing. Why don't you check?"

"No House, I'm not getting sued either."

"Alright you can tell that to the patient when he dies." With that being said House hangs up the phone leaving his team to do all of the work for him while he sits in jail staring at the ceiling.

"Wait I think House was onto something." Chase blurts out glancing at the two of them.

"What? Checking to see if our patient is a Transsexual? Seriously Chase I'm not the one going to take the blame or get sued for this." Foreman makes a good point while sitting down in House's chair.

"No I wasn't talking about that. House said to check the patient, he just used the Transsexual idea to throw us off of the real idea. What I'm saying is what if the patient has Varicose Veins? We never did check the patient thoroughly and House caught that. Varicose Veins has symptoms such as aching limbs and ulcers. She did say that she has aching limbs. I think we should go check her out just to be safe. Because if we wait too long there won't be enough oxygen getting to the lungs and heart. I'm just saying that my idea is the only one so far that seems to fit."

"That's a good idea. But what about all of her other symptoms? How do you explain those?" Foreman fires back making another good point.

"Munchhausen Syndrome, that would explain all of the other symptoms that she has been experiencing. I think we should check for both, it's not uncommon for our patient to have two things wrong with her." Cameron points out.

"Alright let's go see if our patient is as crazier as House says that she is." Foreman says hopping out of House's chair heading for the door.

Their patient is sitting up right in her bed staring out of the window watching the birds fly by. She glances over seeing the three doctors entering her room. She greets them with a smile.

"How have you been feeling Katie? Any different?" Foreman asks glancing at her vitals.

"Yeah I've been feeling a little drowsy. Is that normal?"

"It could just be the painkillers that we gave you earlier. Are you still experiencing joint pain?" Cameron asks glancing over at Chase and Foreman.

"Yeah I am. It started hurting right before you came in here. My entire body is killing me."

"I see. When did your joint pain start?" Chase adjusts her IV drip.

"It started around a week or so ago."

"Katie we need to check your entire body. Do you want Dr. Cameron to do it?" Foreman asks politely suggesting that she would be more comfortable with another female.

"That will be fine. What are you checking for?"

"We are checking for Varicose Veins. It could be what's causing all of your pain." Foreman explains.

She nods her head looking over at Cameron.

"Don't worry it won't hurt. I just want to see if there is anything on your body that could be causing you any problems. It won't take long." Cameron says tying to be reassuring.

Katie nods at the three doctors as the two males leave the room. Wilson is still in the ICU sitting in his bed flipping through the TV with a bored look on his face. He sighs deeply realizing just how bad his cancer patients really have it.

"I'm glad I don't watch this during the day."

"Me too, that's why I'm here with you." Tritter replies giving Wilson a warm smile.

"So how did it go down there?" Wilson asks staring at Tritter's bruised face.

"Well my jaw still hurts but I think that House is suffering a lot worse right now." Tritter gives an evil chuckle.

"What did you do to him?" Concern echoes through out his words making him sound like a frightened little girl.

"I just taught him how messing with a cop can cause a lot of trouble in your life."

"Michael what did you do? Damn it tell me!" Anger is rising in Wilson like a roller coaster.

"James it's real simple. House is like a little kid, and the only way to punish him is to take away one of his toys. So that's what I did." Tritter has that same evil grin glued upon his face.

"Michael I swear…"

"James I didn't do anything to him more then what the station already does. Hell it seems to me that you like him more then me…Do you?"

Tritter just asked the world's hardest question for Wilson. If it was any other question then he would have gotten it right, but this question is rather difficult. It seems that the more Wilson gets to know Tritter the more mysterious he becomes. It seems like he knows where to poke the sharp stick.

"Do you?" Tritter repeats himself not knowing if his lover heard him the first time.

Wilson hesitates for a moment giving his question a lot of thought.

"No I don't, we're just friends."

"Are you sure about that James?" Tritter asks again wanting to know if his boyfriend has feelings for anyone else.

"I'm positive." Wilson answers quickly.

"Good." Tritter gives a sharp smile at his lover before giving him a small kiss on the lips, marking his territory.

Wilson sits there feeling helpless, as his boyfriend ruins House's life. He's stuck there with an IV on his left and his lover cop on his right.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuddy is sitting at her desk going over some paper work. She places the last piece of paper on top of the giant stack in front of her sighing a breath of relief. Her mind begins to wonder around thinking of the day thus far. House getting arrested is the only major thing that has happened so far. Cuddy blinks sharply realizing that House has got to be out of jail as soon as possible.

She can't let her best doctor waste his time sitting in jail while he could be out saving lives. Cuddy gets up from her chair, heading over to the ICU to confront Wilson. Cuddy can see into Wilson's room, there she sees Wilson and Tritter talking. Tritter leans over and places another kiss on his boyfriends' lips, Cuddy stops dead in her tracks not knowing what to think.

Wilson and Tritter? How long has this been going on? Were they together when House went to jail for the first time? Cuddy gives a small knock upon Wilson's door. The two males inside look over seeing Cuddy giving them a smile. Wilson motions Cuddy to come on inside. Cuddy slowly makes her way into Wilson's room. She glances at Tritter who gives a small smile back at her. She stands a few feet away from them trying to give herself some room.

"How are you feeling today Dr. Wilson?" Cuddy says in her normal nice voice.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. How have you been doing? I haven't talked to you in a day or so."

"I'm doing good, just trying to figure out how to get House out of jail. Do _you_ have any suggestions Wilson?"

"We could gather some money together and bail him out." Wilson says nervously.

"Yeah that might actually work. Except that I really doubt that anyone in this hospital will be willing to donate thousands of dollars to House." Cuddy gets an annoyed tone in her voice.

Tritter remains silent watching this scenario unfold between the two of them.

"I don't suppose you will do anything will you Detective Tritter?" Cuddy says looking at him.

"Dr. Cuddy, House did a very bad thing to me. He deserves to sit in jail, it's called punishment for a reason."

Cuddy becomes a little pissed off at Wilson's lover.

"So you'd rather have him sitting in jail then being here saving lives!?" Cuddy growls.

"I'd rather him serve his punishment for hitting me." Tritter responds smoothly giving Wilson a strange look.

"When someone dies because he's not here I'm blaming you." Cuddy talks in a stern tone before making her way out of the room and heading back out into the hallway.

"Cuddy's right, House shouldn't be sitting there in jail." Wilson says grabbing onto Tritter's hand.

"Then why don't you bail him out?"

Wilson doesn't respond, thinking to himself why doesn't he bail his best friend out. It's not like he doesn't have the money. Cameron, Chase, and Foreman are all sitting in House's office going over the test results thoroughly.

"Test came back positive she has Varicose Veins. But it still doesn't explain her other symptoms." Chase reads the results out loud for everyone to hear.

"Then we will have to run some more tests and come up with more theories." Cameron points out the obvious.

So the team does just that. They spend two hours going through theory after theory trying to figure out what is wrong with their patient without House's aid. They have had some hits and misses but nothing too big to help out. As the team gets more and more frustrated they begin to rely on some old sources, medical books. Just like when House would still be here and not in jail he'd have them look it up, find it, and then destroy it at the source. But House wasn't here and they didn't really know where it was or how to destroy it yet. For the most part during this long search they were screwed.

House continues to sit there on his bed in his surprisingly single cell. Almost as if Tritter had this one reserved especially for House. House glances around for what seems like an hour. There is absolutely nothing to do there except to sit there staring at a wall and hoping that no one tries to rape you. House leans back against the cold, hard, unforgiving concrete wall behind his small cot like bed.

The coldness of the concrete feels good against the back of his head. House sits there wondering if Wilson had betray him once again. Now that he's hanging out with Tritter and not bailing him out of jail, he can definitely see a change in Wilson as of late. He's not witnessing his good, kindhearted friend Wilson, no he's seeing this twisted anti-Wilson. The only kind of Wilson that has had something corrupt his soul. Of course Tritter was the culprit. If Tritter continues to have this sort of impact on Wilson then he might lose him for good.

Cuddy is in her office sitting there at her desk once more. The fury of the words that were said are screaming inside of her mind. She tries to focus on her work but finally the war within her mind has gotten to her. She gets up from her desk walking over to the couch in her office to take a little well deserved break. She eases into the couch sitting there slumped down for a second. She takes a deep sigh realizing how bad House is actually effecting her.

Is she losing her mind? Or has she just came into the cold reality? Which ever it is Cuddy seems to be right in the eye of the hurricane. She's stuck trying to find a way out of all of this madness. Even though she already knows the answer, it might take her a bit to go through with it in her mind. She has to get House out. That's the only way that Cuddy can have any peace around here. With House's team running around frantically trying to find a cure, with Wilson and Tritter, and with Cuddy and her semi mental breakdown. This is all caused by one man House. Since House is the problem he has to be the cure.

Back in the ICU Wilson's blinds to his room are closed and the lights are dimmed. Wilson and Tritter are sitting there in silence continuing to watch the TV. Every now and then Tritter will sneak a short glance over at Wilson, who seems to be enjoying the show. Sometimes Tritter finds himself staring a little bit longer at him. And usually it has became a habit for over ten minutes now, Tritter has stared at nothing but Wilson.

Wilson can feel Tritter's eyes glued on him, watching his every movement like he was a criminal on death roll. Wilson glances over almost startled at Tritter's facial expression.

"Uhhh…Is something wrong?" Wilson asks suddenly becoming nervous.

"Nothing at all." Still Tritter gives him that weird stare.

Wilson turns his head back around facing the TV. Fingers slowly make their way from his hand up to his face. The hands are turning his face bringing him closer to Tritter's. Their lips lock, Tritter's tongue slipping into his mouth exploring it all over. Wilson doesn't allow Tritter's tongue to get very far. He pushes Tritter's tongue out with his own. Tritter stops kissing Wilson realizing that something is off.

"Why did you stop me?" Tritter says in a low whisper.

"Sorry…It's just…"

"Your in love with House aren't you?"

Wilson answers quickly. "No I'm not. It's just that I don't want to miss this part of the show." Wilson glances back at the bright TV screen.

"Alright you can watch your show but I'm going to have some fun." Tritter says in another whisper while his hands are now on Wilson's crotch.

"Michael." Wilson says glancing away from his show.

"Don't let me interrupt you."

Both of Tritter's hands are on Wilson crotch rubbing it slowly. Tritter takes his left hand off for a second positioning himself on the bed, placing his body on top of Wilson's while never moving his right hand. Wilson gives Tritter an angry glare but can't help but feeling turned on by all of this.

"Michael…Your gun is sticking into my thigh…" Is all that Wilson can manage to say.

"Shhh….That's not my gun…"

Tritter's hand is now steadily jacking Wilson off while his left hand is down his own pants. Wilson has no choice but just to sit back and watch his show. His body responds to Tritter's hand as he can feel his heart beat faster and his cock getting harder. Tritter let's out a low moan making the pace of both of his hands go faster. Wilson can't help but look over at Tritter who is doing a good job at pleasuring the both of them.

Wilson pulls Tritter's hand out of pants as he unzips it for him revealing his hard throbbing cock. Wilson places a hand around Tritter jacking him off following Tritter's pace. Wilson can feel's the pace go faster as he struggles to keep up with it. A moan escapes his lips as Tritter's hand moves so fast that he can't keep up any longer. Cum fills the inside of Tritter's hand while Wilson lets out a loud moan. Tritter backs away a bit giving an inch of room between the two of them.

Wilson tries to jack Tritter the rest of the way off but at the moment he is un able to do so. Tritter only smiles at Wilson's efforts as he removes the hand on his cock and replaces it with his own. Within seconds Tritter releases his own cum watching it go onto the covers. Tritter places a hard kiss upon Wilson's soft lips before getting completely off of him, wiping both of them off, and zipping his pants back up.

His erection is clearly seen in his pants, and as for Wilson the covers are in the air. The two men just stare at each other in a sort of shock at what they had just done. What a rush to be jacked off in a hospital with the doors unlocked and the nurses walking from room to room. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity but only a few minutes go by. Both men have sweat running down their foreheads.

Tritter grabs his jacket, nods at Wilson, and leaves the room without looking back. Wilson starts shaking a bit, first it starts at his hands but it eventually makes its way to the rest of his body. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand wiping it on his covers. He sighs taking a deep breath and for once, his eyes don't focus on the flashing T.V. screen.

Night has finally came to the hospital. It seemed like it would never come that day. It seemed nearly impossible for anyone to get anything done without House being there to shove it down their throats. It was only a matter of time before House was out of jail and then everything will return to semi normal. For the first time in a while the entire team goes home. They decide that the best way to handle a situation like this was to be ready for anything.

You can't prepare or come up with good ideas without any sleep. The best thing to do is prepare for the next day and hope for the best. House is laying on his so-called cot in silence. The door next to the cell creeps open slowly revealing a still sweating Tritter. He walks in slowly watching House carefully. House glances over seeing Tritter almost leaning up against his cell.

"What in the hell do you what?" House says in an irritated tone.

"Checking on my prisoner."

"Really? I thought that you were just trying to rape Wilson, but I guess we can't always be right."

Tritter gives an uneasy glance at House, sweat running down his face.

"I did no such thing. How can you accuse a cop of raping someone?"

House laughs. "Just like you accused me of having a Vicodin problem."

"No have no evidence that I did anything with your little friend."

"Evidence is right in front of you. Your trying to say that I have no proof gives me all the reason to believe that you raped him. Your sweating like a filthy pig is my other evidence."

"House, you just don't get it do you? Your behind bars while I'm out here and doing anything that I want to do. It looks like you just lost your evidence, because you'll never get a chance to smell my hands."

House gets to his feet quickly slamming his fists into the cell bars almost hitting Tritter in the face. House's facial expression speaks for itself. Tritter scoots back a few feet giving a safe distance between them.

"Isn't that how you ended up in here in the first place? I'd watch it if I was you House, there always won't be metal bars to protect you with."

Tritter walks off back through the door with a small grin attached to his face. House sits back down on his small cot seething in anger. House runs it though his mind over a thousand times. Did Tritter really rape Wilson? House was just throwing that out as a long shot, he didn't think it was true. Has this been Tritter's game plan all along? To try and separate him and his best friend by molesting one and keeping the other one in jail? If it is his plan then he's doing a damn good job with it.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun raises early at PPTH while the team heads into the conference room to throw off some more ideas. They all look exhausted trying to find a proper diagnosis for their patient with Varicose Veins. They all sit in silence trying to come up with anything that they can think of.

"We have to call House there is no way we can figure this out by ourselves."

Cameron says still reading a medical magazine.

"No if we go to House for every little thing then he's going to think that we can't do anything by ourselves. We have to prove to him that we can function normally without him."

Foreman points out.

"I think that Cameron is right. We really are stuck this time and we need House. Do we really want this patient to die just because we didn't call House? I don't."

Chase adds in pulling out his cell phone.

"One little problem and you want to bring in the big guns. Don't you want to try and figure this out on our own?"

Foreman won't let this argument go.

"We have already tried that, if we don't act now she will die."

Cameron makes a good point.

"Give it up Foreman not everyone around here wants to kill patients."

Foreman is silent as Chase dials his cell phone trying to get a hold of House.

"What?"

House says on the other end of the line still sounding pissed off.

"We can't find a diagnosis for our patient. We've went through everything possible trying to figure this out. We aren't sure what to do."

Cameron expresses her concerns.

"Any new symptoms?"

"Not at the moment."

"I'm guessing the only reason why you called is because Foreman was tying to kill someone again. Don't worry sometimes he just sits back and watches them die."

"House do you have any theories or not?"

"It could be cancer."

"We already ruled out cancer last night it doesn't fit."

"Did you go to Wilson and let him look at it?"

"No Wilson's still in the ICU."

There is a long pause on the other end of the line.

"House?"

"Go let Wilson take a look at it he won't mind, after all it is his job."

The line cuts out as Chase closes his cell phone. They all get to their feet going into the direction of Wilson.

"Did House seem a bit different to any of you?"

Chase asks stepping onto the elevator.

"He's in jail of course he's acting different."

Cameron replies.

"House always act like this don't tell me your worried about him."

Foreman presses the button on the wall to go down.

"He sounded different."

Chase adds.

"He probably sounds different because he's detoxing."

"Why did House go to jail? Cuddy never did answer my question."

Cameron asks the two males.

"He probably did something to piss Tritter off again who knows."

Foreman gives a small tap on Wilson's door waiting to come in. Wilson motions them inside getting himself up into a sitting position.

"Hey guys."

Wilson says in a tired voice.

"Hey Wilson how are you feeling?"

Chase asks looking at his vitals.

"I'm doing fine. Hopefully they will release me soon."

"We need you to check out our patient. House thinks that she could have cancer."

Foreman says standing at the end of the bed.

"House told you this huh? Well then, I think your patient can wait until I'm discharged."

"Wilson why would you even say that? If House thinks you should check the patient then you should."

Cameron says getting into one of her moods.

"So if House told you to tell me to run in front of a semi you would make me do it?"

"Of course not. We haven't even diagnosed our patient yet and this is a good time to check."

Chase responds.

"If the almighty House said that I have to check this patient, then I must!"

Wilson says sarcastically.

"Wilson can you please check our patient? House isn't asking you right now we are."

"Alright fine I will. Right after I am discharged."

Wilson stands with his words.

Chase nods taking that as an indication for them to leave the room. The rest of the team walks out giving Wilson a questioning glance.

Wilson sighs scratching at the bandages on his arms. He runs his fingers through his dirty unwashed hair. He frowns feeling the greasy texture on his fingers. A short blonde haired nurse pecks on the door before walking inside and standing next to Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson you are being discharged. Another nurse will be in here shortly to help you. Your wounds are healing nicely, and as long as you replace the bandages they will be fine."

"Thanks."

As the nurse leaves the only thing that he can do is give a light smile and a sigh of relief. There is another knock on Wilson's door, he doesn't bother looking over since he knows that it's House's team. The door slides open then closes really quickly. Wilson is curious about why they do that to the door, he still doesn't bother to look over.

"James I heard that your being discharged."

_That's not House's team_.

No one on the team is that old, Wilson has heard that voice many times before sitting right next to his bed.

"Michael."

An uncomfortable silence spreads through out the room. Neither man makes any eye contact still feeling awkward about what had happened the day before. Tritter continues to stand there right next to the door not in any hurry to sit down. Tritter looks Wilson straight in the eyes wondering how long it will take for the other man to glance back at him.

"James…Do you need any help getting your things together?"

Wilson shifts uncomfortably in his bed giving a small smile.

"Yeah thanks."

Tritter returns the smile walking slowly over to Wilson placing a hand on his shoulder. Wilson leans into the hand on his shoulder feeling its warmth. Tritter strokes his shoulder in a circular motion watching Wilson react to it all.

Wilson places his left hand on top of Tritter's squeezing it tight. Tritter smiles continuing to rub his shoulder. Tritter feels some tension in Wilson's shoulder as he massages it lightly. Tritter stares at the other male long and hard trying to tell what was racing through his mind.

"Can you hand me my clothes?"

Wilson mutters pointing in the direction of his clothes folded neatly in a nearby chair.

"Sure"

Tritter replies removing his hand from his shoulder walking over to the chair.

Tritter tosses the clothes at Wilson letting them land on his waist. Wilson lifts them up patting them removing some wrinkles. A nurse walks in smiling at the two men. She walks over to Wilson unhooking him from some tubes. Tritter takes a seat watching the nurse doing her job. The nurse quickly leaves shutting the blinds and the door, leaving Wilson some time to himself so he can get dressed.

Wilson gets off of his bed standing up for the first time in a while. His shirt and his boxers cling to him from the sweat. He stretches his body out hearing his spine crack. He cracks the rest of his body stretching far trying to relieve some tension from the rest of his body. He quickly removes his other shirt tossing in onto the bed. He grabs his wrinkled shirt putting it on.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

Wilson glances up somewhat perplexed.

"Do what?"

"Put your shirt on."

Tritter says in a low tone his eyes tracing up and down his body.

"I need to get ready Michael."

Tritter's eyes never go off of his crotch. His eyes continue to search all over his body like he's hiding a gun. Wilson grabs for his pants noticing how hard Tritter is staring at him. He puts them on quickly starting to feel the cold AC hit his body. Tritter's eyes avert back up to his eyes giving him a warm smile. Wilson walks over to the door.

"I need to go take a shower."

"I wish I could join you. But I need to get back to work, House has been misbehaving lately."

Wilson stops dead in his tracks hearing his best friend's name.

"What did he do this time?"

Tritter gives a light chuckle.

"He tried to hit me again. That's nothing new though. If he keeps this up he might never get out of jail."

Wilson swallows hard exiting the door. Tritter stands there laughing and pulling out his gun.

"One day House, one day."


	19. Chapter 19

The team is once again sitting in House's office looking bored. Cameron walks through the door handing Foreman an X-Ray.

"Here check this and tell me if the two of you see anything."

Foreman and Chase give it a hard stare looking everywhere at the chest X-Ray.

"No I don't see anything."

Foreman answers.

"Me either."

Chase replies.

"Damnit."

Cameron says placing the X-Ray on House's desk.

"What now?" Chase asks.

"It looks like we have to wait until Wilson gets discharged."

Foreman says sitting down in a chair.

"What if House was right? What if she does have Munchhausen's Syndrome?"

Chase wonders aloud.

"Then he would be right like he always is nothing new there."

Cameron answers back sitting on the edge of House's desk.

"Maybe we should check her for Munchhausen's Syndrome. It seems to fit right about now. Plus we've ran every test known to man."

Foreman sighs.

"Yeah I agree let's go test her for it."

Chase stands up heading for the door.

The rest of the team gets up leaving for their patients room. They enter her room several minutes later as each member surrounds her bed glancing at her vitals. He leans over checking on her tubes smiling. Chase places a bottle of placeboes next to her food tray moving back. The team heads out quickly chatting to one another acting as if they left the bottle there by mistake.

The patient gives a sharp glance over at the bottle eyeing them all over. She reaches over for them quickly removing the cap drowning back the five pills within the bottle. She places the cap back on the bottle putting it back where she found it. She smiles to herself thinking that she has just cured away her so-called illness.

The team peeks inside of her room seeing the empty pill bottle next to the tray.

"Damn House was right again."

Chase says not amazed.

"We should give him a call telling him the diagnosis."

Cameron points out.

"We will right after we check her into the Psychiatric Ward upstairs."

Foreman adds.

The team is quickly back up in House's office feeling satisfied at solving the case. The phone rings several times before the guard connects to House.

"What?"

House answers sounding tired and bored.

"We solved the case you were right. It was Munchhausen's Syndrome."

Chase says excited sounding.

"Did Wilson ever check her for Cancer?"

"No he didn't we solved the case before he could."

Foreman adds in.

"I told you to let Wilson check her for Cancer."

House hisses.

"We really don't need to. Case solved."

Foreman says rubbing it in House's face.

"Case not solved. Get Wilson to check her for Cancer."

"Is this your way of getting back at Wilson for not bailing your ass out of jail?"

Chase asks sounding very suspicious.

"No, now go let him check her for Cancer."

Your can hear House's anger in his voice.

"Alright fine we'll let him do the damn test, satisfied?"

Foreman asks getting annoyed.

"Next time kids listen to me and you won't get punished."

The phone cuts out as Cameron lets out a long sigh.

"Let's go get the test finished."

Cameron adds walking towards the door.

"What do you think he meant by 'punish'?"

Chase ponders.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

Foreman glances over at Chase giving him an un-easy look.

"It wouldn't surprise me if House actually punishes us."

Cameron walks down the hallway ahead of everyone else as if she's leading the group.

The team knocks on Wilson's door peering inside. They walk on in only to find an empty room. They glance around for a few seconds letting it sink in that Wilson has been discharged.

"Well that was a waste."

Chase says heading back for the door.

"We'd better head to his office and see if he's in there."

Cameron suggests joining the other two-team members outside in front of the nurse's station.

"Are you two actually worried that House will punish us? There are three of us and there is only one of him."

Foreman actually makes a good point.

"I realize that but still House is House, there is no changing that fact."

Chase says getting on the elevator.

"Chase is right we had just better watch our backs. House has pulled some amazing things off in the past, and it sure wouldn't surprise me if he did something like that again."

Cameron jumps to conclusion.

"I think the two of you are over reacting. What can House possibly do that he hasn't done already?"

Forman ponders tying to see what they are feeling.

The entire team gives that question some thought. What can House possibly do that he already hasn't? The team can think of a lot of dangerous things that House hasn't even dared of trying yet. Foreman gives a few sharp taps on Wilson's office. Silence.

He gives a few more taps and they are greeted with even more silence. Foreman knocks a third time giggling the door handle. Locked. They try to peep inside but all they can see is darkness. Wilson is not in his office.

"This was just as pointless as before."

Chase chimes in looking annoyed as ever.

"I wonder where he could be? We could always page him."

Cameron makes a suggestion.

"Wilson is gone. He never closes his office like that when he's here. He'll just have to tell House that we couldn't get a hold of Wilson before he left."

Foreman nods walking off heading back to their boss's office.

Cuddy is sitting in her office reading through one of her old books. She hasn't picked that book up in a while, but with the situation that she is in now, it seems like the best time. She flips through a page or two trying to find a page that suit's the moment better then the others.

She quickly decides on a page and sits back to read her book in peace. She reads a few sentences into the book before almost jumping out of her seat by her phone ringing.

Damn how her phone can get the better of her in a quite setting. She places her finger in the book to mark her place as she picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"When am I getting out of jail?"

A cocky voice on the other end echoes aloud.

"House? Why in the hell are you calling? You never call me."

"When am I getting out of _jail_?"

He repeats.

"Whenever your ass gets yourself out."

"How in the hell am I suppose to get $20,000 inside of a cell?"

"I'm sure you can do some favors."

"How about _you _go do some favors and get me out?"

"I'm sure you can get yourself out without any money."

Cuddy says sarcastically.

"I don't think Tritter is up for that right now."

"House, you've been in there for two days now. When did you realize that neither I nor Wilson is going to bail your ass out?"

"It's never crossed my mind, that the two of you would be stupid enough to let Tritter play these games with you again."

"The only game that Tritter is playing with is Wilson."

"He's still with Wilson?" House ponders sounding a tad bit angry.

"Tritter hasn't left his side and I don't think that he is going to either."

"Where is Wilson?"

"He's probably already been discharged. I haven't checked up on him for a while. I'm sure he's fine."

There is a long pause on the other end of his line. Cuddy can almost hear House thinking.

_Ohhh shit…_

"House?"

"I need to get out of here."

"Yes I realize that much but you can't until you have paid of your $20,000."

"So let me get this straight, you'd rather let your best doctor sit in jail then bail him out to save lives? And they call me selfish."

"House…"

The line cuts out as Cuddy slams down the receiver upset by House's tone. She removes her finger from her old book, grabbing her coat, and heading out of her door.

She storms out of her office in a mix or shame and anger with her heels pitter-pattering all the way down the lobby. The cool air meets the faces of Cuddy and House as they walk out of the doors of the jail. The dark night seems to be mocking them through their thin clothing.

House pulls his shirt closer to him feeling a draft. Cuddy has an angry expression on her face while walking next to the doctor. House makes his way from the curb to Cuddy's car in a quick fashion.

"And you suddenly bailed me out because of what? Do I smell guilt?"

"House you know damn good and well why I bailed you out."

Cuddy hisses not wanting to be reminded again.

"You bailed me out because you are feeling guilty."

"I bailed you out to do your damn job. You still owe me $20,000."

"I'll just collect the money from the pimp."

Cuddy is furious at House's comment but lets it slide, because there are more important things to worry about.

"Just hurry up and do your damn job, your team is going crazy without you."

House chuckles.

"I just thought that they would have killed someone by now."

House and Cuddy walk inside of PPTH with House at the lead. Cuddy is walking on his heels trying to make him walk faster. However, House on the other hand plans to take his sweet time, savoring his big return. Doctors, nurses, patients, and just about everyone in the area, glances at House as he dramatically waltzes through the lobby acting as though he has vanished for years.

Cuddy rolls her eyes walking on past him going into her office.

"I want my money House."

She says in a loud enough voice to have everyone jump up in surprise.

"Give your pimp my number!"

The team is moping around the conference room doing various things. Each of them with a mug of coffee never leaving their side, as they have all had a rough night dealing with a patient. As the door opens the team is startled to see their House gazing right back at them.

"Is this entire party for me? Wow you must really like me."

The team is almost in a state of shock as they see their sarcastic boss standing in front of them.

"House!? How did you get here?"

Cameron blurts out.

"I got out by doing a special skill of yours."

Cameron glares at him realizing what he's implying.

"They call that a Popote in Panama"

"Who bailed you out?"

Chase asks feeling curious himself.

"A friend in the same business as Cameron."

"House we still didn't get the test finished."

Foreman informs him.

"I ordered that test to be complete over an hour ago. Quit acting like me and get it finished!"

_Idiots._

"It's not our faults that the test isn't done. We couldn't find Wilson."

Cameron joins back in.

"Did you check with the little dying bald kids? Sometimes they like to hide him."

"He has been discharged and he's not in his office."

Chase points out.

"What did he say to you when you first asked him?"

"He said that he didn't want to run into a semi."

"I must have missed the dirty part of that joke."

"He was being serious. He told us that he would do the test once he was discharged. When we went looking for him he was no where to be found."

Chase continues to inform House in on all of the juicy details that he's missed.

"Anymore ratting out to do wombat?"

Chase feels embarrassed shaking his head no.

"Good. It looks like I'm hunting Wilson."

House gives a smirk glancing around the room. He immediately leaves limping as fast as he can into the hallway.

"House where are you going?"

Foreman shouts.

"I already told you what I was hunting."

"Where could Wilson possibly be at if he's not here at his usual time?"

Chase can't help but ask.

"I have an idea."

_Wilson what have you gotten yourself into?_

House darts for the elevator making sure his team can't corner him inside. He pushes the button as fast as he can sticking his tongue out as the doors slide shut. The team comes to a stop deciding not to follow him downstairs. House makes his way outside of the hospital avoiding Cuddy's office at all cost.


	20. Chapter 20

Within minutes, House is already on his bike speeding down the highway heading straight for Wilson's front door. House has never been over to Wilson's 'place' before, but it couldn't hurt to go over there and visit him. House speeds down the highway, his bike hitting around 55 mph in a 45 mph zone. It's not as if it matters to him, he'll be on Wilson's doorstep in a couple of minutes.

House strolls loudly thumping his feet down the hallway leading up to Wilson's room. He remembers what Wilson first told him about his place. He behaved as though he wasn't listening to a damn thing he had to say. However, for just in case reasons he listened and was sure to remember what he had told him.

The room is right in front of him. House gives a loud knock upon the door waiting for Wilson to answer. House can hear some faint sounds of noise coming from within the room. He squints his eyes waiting for the door to open. House can't quite make out the muffled sounds; he tries to listen harder to indicate why Wilson is taking his sweet time. He dry swallows a Vicodin trying to make the wait seem short.

Another loud thud erupts from the room once more. House knows for sure that it was a crash that made all of that questioning noise.

_Why in the hell is he taking so long? It's only 9:30 his ass is usually up right now. _

House gives the door another sharp tap. He's about to hit the door with his fist until the doorknob turns as the door comes slightly open. There peeping out into the hallway Wilson sees an irritated House glaring back at him. House takes a quick notice to Wilson's features. Wilson is standing in front of House wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers. House peers down glancing at Wilson with a questioning stare.

"If I would have known we were having a pajama party I would've worn mine."

"House what are you doing here?"

"Looking for your ass but I can clearly see it now."

"House."

House takes a glimpse behind Wilson's figure trying to get a better picture of his hotel room. No use, it's as dark as House's heart.

"House what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"Only if the middle of the night was 9:30."

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Why won't you let me come inside?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're standing directly in my way to where I can't get in or see anything. There's someone in there!"

"House there's no one-"

"Tritter's in there isn't he!?"

Wilson gives an un-easy stare avoiding House's eyes.

"He is! What in the hell are you thinking bringing a cop in there? Is he here for business or for something more?"

House barges his way inside of Wilson's room. His suspicion has gotten the better of him once again. There standing at the edge of the bed is Tritter. House stands there with a wave of shock and anger rushing to his head. Tritter zips up his fly while leaning over grasping his jacket. Tritter gives a light laugh, smiling to himself.

"What in the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Tritter ignores House walking up closer to Wilson chewing his gum rapidly.

"That was fun, let's do it again same time tomorrow."

"Uhh…"

Wilson stammers trying to answer.

House glares at the two of them standing so close to one another. It makes him sick to see what Wilson is reduced to when he's around.

"Why in the fuck do you treat Wilson so bad?!"

Tritter has a surprised expression upon his face as if he has never thought of that before.

"The only person here who treats him so bad here is _you._"

_Silence. _

House doesn't have a comeback for that. He has to admit to himself that he does mistreat Wilson from time to time. It's just so easy to do its way too hard to resist. Tritter smiles to himself in a small victory, finally he has House at a loss of words.

"You're a lying son of a bitch!"

"How am I a liar? Isn't your little slogan 'everybody lies'?"

"You're leading Wilson on and playing mind games with him."

"Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"No, Wilson happens to be my best friend. That's different from using him for sex!"

"Who said that I was using him? I could be paying him for all you know."

House glares pure hatred at Tritter. House can feel his veins throbbing as the blood rushes through his head. He tightens his fists ready to strike. His eye's meet those of Tritter's. His piercing blue eyes stab into the cold dark world of destruction and chaos that are Tritter's eyes. Both men stand there staring at each other for a second before speaking.

Tritter moves closer behind Wilson. He places his hand upon his shoulder rubbing it in a circle, giving him a small wink.

"Get the hell out of here."

House barks in a menacing tone.

"I do believe that I was invited here, were you?"

"I believe that you're an asshole."

"That was about as cute as Wilson's ass."

House glares at the smart-assed Tritter seething. How dare he talk about his best friend like that? He talks about him as if he's some piece of meat. Wilson can't help but blush over the comment. He avoids eye contact with House trying to make this less awkward as possible.

"I only see a smart-ass."

"House, you're not wanted here. Get out before I arrest you for harassment."

"Harassment? How about all of the harassment you have forced upon Wilson?"

"Forced? You're the one who-"

"Enough!"

Wilson screeches angrily at their constant bitching.

"I don't give a damn about all of your arguing. House tell me why you are here or get the fuck out."

A few doors open down the hallway, people are staring out seeing what all of the commotion is about. A few of the people in the building have seen Tritter before. Some of them know he's a detective, they just figure that he's making an arrest. He removes his hand from Wilson's shoulder giving him another wink.

House's eyebrows raise in amazement at Wilson's cussing. Tritter doesn't seem the least bit surprised, as if he's heard him speak like this many times before.

"Fine."

"Well?"

House doesn't respond he peers around the room hesitating.

"House?"

"I came here to protect you."

Wilson becomes perplexed.

"Protect me? What in the hell can _you_ protect me from?"

"Tritter and all of his abusing ways."

"House, Tritter isn't abusing me. Why would you even think that?" 

_Silence._

"Are _you_ jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would _I_ be jealous?"

"You have every reason to be jealous! Look at the way your acting. You're acting like a total nut job!"

"I am _not_ jealous."

House sternly clarifies.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm in love with you."

House quickly glances away feeling himself blush a bit. He didn't mean to blurt that out, it just happened. Never in his wildest imagination, that he would think that he would ever emit his feelings to his long time best friend Wilson. That's a shock by itself. House can feel himself sweat, his body burning from the heat. He swipes his hand across his forehead removing the liquid.

Wilson gives a sharp glance over at Tritter. He's just standing there really close to Wilson pondering, still chewing on that damn gum. He doesn't seem as surprised as Wilson does; he has a completely different expression upon his face. It seems like he has already heard this before, this other emotion is something of an afterthought. Tritter narrows his eyes glaring at House.

Wilson is taking in this situation very slowly. It's like House was saying it in slow motion. He'd never dreamed that he'd ever hear House emit his feelings so freely. He has a lot more self-control then that, why would he even say that? He couldn't have really meant it. House has played these games with him all of the time. Why would he be so serious now? Was it because of Tritter?

Tritter clears his throat about to speak.

"I think I speak for Wilson and I as I say, this was completely expected of you."

"Expected of me?"

"House, it's no secret around the hospital that you're in love with Wilson. It's written all over your face. Every time you get around him you glow. It was only a matter of time before you confirmed it. Everyone around you was waiting for you to make your move."

"Just like you made _your _move?"

"_My_ move?"

"Yeah _your_ move. The move you made to cause all of this hell into Wilson's life. Anything that has gone wrong was because of you."

"I don't see how you so strongly believe in that. From how I see it you have caused everything. You caused Wilson to try to commit suicide. You have abused Wilson for many long years. It was _you _who-"

"Shut up!"

Wilson echoes.

"What in the hell is wrong with the two of you? You two rather bitch one another out then to solve this by talking."

"He started it."

"No House I believe _you _started it."

"Me? How did I start it?"

"You started it by bringing your unwanted ass over here."

Tritter buts in.

"I would've never come over here if it wasn't for that bastard."

House points accusingly at Tritter.

"So now it's my fault? That's just like you House to put the blame on others."

"If you two can't stop bitching at each other then you're both getting out!"

_Yeah right._

House and Tritter stare surprisingly at an angry Wilson. Would he really kick both of them out?

"Alright James, for you I will stop."

House rolls his eyes popping a Vicodin.

"Give me a fucking break! How much of a kiss ass can you possibly be in one night?"

"Let me get my gun out and I'll show you."

"Michael!"

Tritter gives Wilson a hard look pulling out his gun popping his gum.

"Michael don't!"

House braces himself for the worst. It's not like he hasn't been shot before. It's almost as if House is taunting him to do it. Hell he's an expert in this type of situation. Tritter pulls his gun up aiming directly at House's heart. He has a great shot, it's not like he'll miss him being only a few feet away.

Wilson's eyes grow wide watching House prepare himself for being shot. It's almost as if House wants to be shot. Wilson quickly places his hands over the gun, gently bringing it down to waist level. Tritter gives him a mean look questioning his motive.

"Why did you do that?"

"Are you fucking insane!? You can't just shoot somebody!"

"You mean I just can't shoot House. I'm sure you don't care about the other people that I've shot."

"That's not what I meant. Damnit Michael, you can't shoot someone for no reason! Even if you are a cop."

"You don't have the balls to do it."

House barks taunting Tritter even further.

"I don't have the balls huh? We'll see who doesn't have balls!"

Tritter raises his gun up faster then the blink of an eye. He points it at House's midsection preparing to fire.

"That's enough! I don't give a shit who has balls! Settle this out in the fucking streets!"

Wilson grabs the edge of the door slamming it from the inside damn near hitting House and Tritter. The arguing men move out of the way trying to avoid from being hit. They stand directly in front of each other giving looks of pure hatred. Tritter puts his gun up, walking away from House.

"This is far from over. As the saying goes 'payback is a bitch'."

House gives a light chuckle watching Tritter storm off. House leans his back up against Wilson's door, looking up at the ceiling. He can feel his heart beating faster with every breath, thinking about Wilson.

"Go away House."

Wilson yells through the door waiting for him to leave.

"So, you'd rather have that asshole Tritter over here then me?"

"That's not what I said."

"That's what you implied."

"House, its late can we discuss this tomorrow?"

Wilson asks in a muffled voice sounding farther away.

"No."

"I don't see why we have to discuss this right now. It's not like we don't see each other all day."

"This is more convenient."

"I'm going to sleep House, see you tomorrow."

House can hear footsteps fading into the background. He removes his head from the door deciding to call it a night himself. House opens the door to his apartment, stepping inside letting the bright light hit him in the face. He glances around his apartment sensing that something is wrong. His entire place is a complete mess. His books are flung everywhere, his fridge is left hanging open by the hinges, and his guitar is lying on the floor its strings clipped. House slams his door shut blinded with fury.

House limps slowly over to his piano seeing the annihilation. Red spray paint covers the top of the piano looking like a bloody massacre. He reads the disgraceful words.

_Payback is a bitch_.

He slams his fists onto the piano causing it to shake.

"Goddamnit."

Tritter got the best of him once again. This is the second time he has broken in his apartment and destroyed everything. The last time Tritter had crossed the line. Nevertheless, this time destroying his personal belongings just do get revenge is completely different thing.

Tritter has gone beyond insane, he has reached the point of pure jealously and hatred. House thought that Tritter was bad before, but this Tritter is out for revenge. House scuffles around his apartment observing the mess. He hurries off to his bedroom in search of his new Vicodin stash. Tritter was lucky the last time by discovering them, but this time he has a much better hiding spot.

House shuffles around his room throwing clothes around trying to find his stash. He looks under every possible thing, and around every little corner. He looks high and low not uncovering a damn thing. Tritter has once again cleaned him out. He throws the rest of the pile of books in his hands onto the floor, hearing them land in a loud thud.

He sits on the edge of his bed gazing around his bedroom completely engulfed in anger. He twirls his cane around his fingers pondering of a sweet revenge of his own. He grins at the ideas racing through his head. The wrath of House isn't far away in Tritter's future.


	21. Chapter 21

The morning comes early for all of the doctors at PPTH. House's team is in the conference room sitting around waiting for their boss to arrive. They glance around at each other appearing bored out of their mind. The doors swings open revealing an angry looking House carrying a cup of coffee. He limps off to his office, laying down his things next to his desk. He returns to the conference room placing his coffee onto the table in front of him.

"Rough night with a hooker?"

Chase can't help but ask judging by the expression upon House's face.

"I almost didn't recognize you Chase with your head shoved so far up my ass."

Chase gawks realizing he just crossed the line.

"You ok? You don't seem like your normal assy self."

Foreman gives it a shot figuring that he'd better ask now, or deal with Cameron and Chase's annoyances later.

House picks up his coffee taking a sip of it, gazing wildly at his team.

"Foreman you're familiar with breaking and entering."

"Look, if this has anything to do with my race then I'm-"

"No you idiot. You know how to get into someone's place easily in and out right?"

Foreman nods figuring that he'd might as well just go a long with it.

"Alright."

House replies limping out of his office.

The team gives him a strange stare following him.

"House? Where are you going? We don't even have a case yet."

Cameron says trying to keep up with him.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Yeah I think we all do. Your not acting right, is something wrong?"

Cameron expresses her concern.

"What was your first clue? Was it my devilishly good looks or my bad ass looking cane?"

"Where are you going?"

Chase asks walking behind Cameron.

"You're about to find out."

House steps into the elevator watching his team follow behind him.

The doors close before any of them have a chance to make it inside without being smashed.

"Should we follow him?"

Cameron is the first to ask.

"No, let's just stay here if he needs us he knows where to find us."

Foreman points out not wanting to be a part of House's game.

"Yeah there's no point in us tagging a long."

Chase agrees strolling back to the conference room.

"We should follow him. What if he needs us?"

Cameron continues on eager to see what House is up to.

"You can fall into his trap if you want to. I'm going to get me some coffee. Some people actually have lives."

Chase gives a smirk continuing to walk. Foreman nods his head following Chase. Cameron lets out a long sigh, giving up.

House limps toward Cuddy's office poking his head inside of the doors trying to get a better view. He glances inside of her office quickly noticing that she isn't inside.

_The one time I go to see her she's not here._

House limps on glancing around trying to find her. A few seconds pass after he decides that he doesn't need Cuddy's approval for what he's about to do. House ambles across the lobby, leaving the hospital. Cuddy's heels can be heard a mile away striding down the hallways.

She opens the conference room door looking for House.

"Where's House? You all have a case."

"He's not here."

Chase replies.

"Where did he go?"

Cuddy's anger rises to a breaking point.

"We don't know. We tried to follow him but he got away in the elevator."

Chase responds.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"We tried."

Foreman adds.

"Do any of you have an idea of where he went?"

"No, but he had an evil look in his eyes."

Cameron tries to help out as much as possible.

"That doesn't tell me much."

"Why don't you try calling him?"

"I tried, he turned his phone off."

Chase holds up his small cell phone giving emphasis.

"Sorry, I don't know what to tell you. We are just as confused as you are."

"Did he mention anything? Say anything weird?"

Chase's eyes widen.

"Yeah he mentioned something about breaking and entering."

"Oh god. I think I might know where he is."

Cuddy closes her eyes trying to take the image out of her head. She stares around the room eyeing the team.

"Where is he?"

Cameron asks.

"I don't know but I think he might be at Wilson's."

"Why would he be at Wilson's?"

Foreman sits there confused.

"I think it has something to do with the whole Wilson trying to commit suicide, plus Tritter thing."

Cuddy informs the team of her idea.

"Tritter?"

Cuddy nods.

"Don't you remember all of the history between House and Tritter?"

"Yeah but I didn't think that House would be that stupid to try and do anything."

Foreman ponders for a second, wondering himself.

Cuddy froze as if she saw a ghost.

_Wait a minute…_

"House isn't at Wilson's. He's at Tritter's."

Foreman gives a perplexed look.

"Why would he be at Tritter's?"

Cuddy pauses remembering what she had seen that day between Wilson and Tritter. The kiss that she can never get out of her mind no matter how hard she tries.

"Cuddy?"

Cuddy avoids eye contact trying to make this as comfortable as possible.

"I saw something."

"What did you see?"

Cameron can see how nervous Cuddy has become.

"I saw Wilson and Tritter kiss."

The team is in complete shock realizing how serious this has become. Now wonder House is pissed off.

"They…kissed?"

Cuddy nods at Cameron.

"I think House might go off and extract some sort of revenge against Tritter."

"Did House see them kiss?"

Jealously is shown in Cameron's voice.

"I don't think he did."

"Then why would he go after Tritter?"

Chase doesn't have the slightest clue where this is going.

"You know how House is. If someone he doesn't like is around Wilson he freaks out."

"What do we do now? Should we call Wilson?"

Chase suggests.

"I don't think that Wilson will be able to help us."

Cuddy responds ambling away.

Cuddy gives out a long sigh not knowing what to do. House rides his bike down the highway speeding towards the police station. He parks his bike in the first handicap spot he sees, waiting. He sits there perched upon his bike, helmet still attached to his head. He glares over at the station watching everyone going in and out.

He gets bored fast, spying on people isn't as glamorous as it sounded. A figure catches his eye, he sees a man with short grey hair wearing a dark grey suit, walking down the stairs. He locks his eyes on Tritter about to make his move. He starts up his bike revving the engine. Tritter looks around hearing the noise disturbance. He can clearly see a wild-eyed House glaring at him with pure hatred, with ideas running through his mind.

Tritter smirks laughing at House. He walks down the rest of the stairs going out into the parking lot.

"What are you going to House, run me over in front of a police station and a bunch of eye-witnesses?"

The engine revs up louder.

"Are you an idiot or a bastard who is jealously in love?"

The engine revs up even louder.

"You don't have the balls to do it."

House revs up his engine going after Tritter with increasing speed. Tritter jumps back barely able to get out of House's way. If he would've stayed there a second longer, he would've been hit. Tritter glares angrily at House, ready to strike.

"What in the fuck is your problem!? Are you fucking insane?!"

House mumbles something inside of his helmet to where Tritter can't hear him. House widens his eyes, puts an evil smile on his face, and prepares to run down Tritter. He takes a giant leap back even further going onto the steps almost swallowing his gum. House speeds up aiming his bike right at him. Tritter jumps back with all of his might falling flat on his ass gazing up at House.

"Do you want to go to fucking jail!?"

House removes his helmet with a smile on his face, laughing evily.

"I don't have the balls to do it? I'm not the one on my ass with a piss stain on my crotch."

Tritter looks down seeing that he filled his pants with piss. He slams his fist onto the concrete steps cussing under his breath.

House places his helmet upon his messed up hair, speeding off, doing a wheelie in mid-air. Tritter sits there in his own mess, surveying the damage to his khaki pants. Tritter pulls out his cell phone angrily dialing a number. He waits for the other person on the end of the line to pick up.

"We need to talk."

He says in a stern tone almost yelling.

"Meet me at the small coffee shop near Plainston Plainsboro."

He hangs up the phone shoving it into his jacket.


	22. Chapter 22

House saunters in with a shit-eating grin upon his face. He puts his jacket into his office, joining the rest of his team. Their stares pose every question. House hasn't been in this good of a mood lately, it is nice seeing him in this state of mind. He grabs the case folder off of the table reading through it.

"I imagine that something happened last night."

Foreman guesses.

"Only if you mean my hand and a bottle of scotch."

Cameron gives a discusted look gawking at her boss.

"We should probably talk about the case instead of House's nightly rituals."

House limps to the blackboard getting the marker out, ready to write.

"57 year old male, has a history of type 1 Diabetes along with respiratory problems. He's complained about mild pain in his lower back and joints."

Cameron reads off the file eager to give everyone else her theories.

"He could have Kidney problems."

Chase suggests.

"What about an infection in his body? That could explain the lungs."

Foreman adds to the medical diagnosis.

"Influenza, it attacks the lungs."

Cameron points out an important fact.

"Those are good theories for an interm. I'm sure that your capacity to think hasn't decreased in the last five minutes. Any better non-embarrassing theories?"

"It could be the Pancreas."

Chase offers to his angry boss.

"Go get a CT scan to check the lungs and kidneys. Do a biopsy on the Pancreas."

The team rises at once heading off to run their tests. House peers at the board going over the symptoms. He pops a Vicodin going over to his office. He sits in his chair pondering about what just happened. He thinks about how pissed off Tritter looked when he pissed himself. Damn, he must really hate him now. It's a wonder that Tritter hasn't arrested him again.

He lays his legs on top of his desk, crossing them at the ankles. He takes a long, deep sigh letting his mind wonder about Wilson. He has treated him horrible in the last few weeks. Look what Tritter has done. House can't even imagine what in the hell Tritter has done to Wilson. Now that he thinks about it some more, he might not want to know.

Things have gotten so complicated for House this past month. With Wilson's suicide attempt, himself in jail from Tritter's stupid games, to his cases. Nothing seems to bring him much joy anymore. Wilson and himself haven't had a chance to hang out like they use to. Tritter is always there doing or saying something to annoy House to the brink of destruction.

It appears that his life has officially became a living hell once again. He is not only on the edge of losing his only friend, he might be seeing some more jail time. Why would Tritter be this much of as ass? Their last few spats have been nothing. It seems like every time he sees that man it becomes even more personal. It's as if he is protecting something. Something that can shatter into a million pieces if you barely touch it.

Is he protecting Wilson? What could he be possibly be protecting him from? House's eyes widen, gazing into the emptiness of the room. Why would Tritter want to protect Wilson from House? Their best friends after all. Or is Tritter protecting him for other reasons as well? House takes a deep sigh trying to calm himself down. Sweat is already forming on his brow.

Foreman looks into a mircoscope checking their tests for anything that they might have missed. Cameron sits back typing on a computer retesting her last test. She figures that she had better do it now or House will make her do it again. Chase stands behind Cameron peering at the screen. He gives a light chuckle, folding his arms.

"What?"

Cameron asks peering over her shoulder.

"House's lie."

Foreman rolls his eyes at his colleagues.

"Is that all you two ever do is gossip?"

"Foreman, if there wasn't gossip then the hospital would be boring."

Cameron gives a good point.

"I agree with Cameron. This place does get rather boring."

Chase agrees, smiling to himself.

"That's why we have jobs to do. Shouldn't you to be doing them?"

Foreman glances over, watching his colleagues.

"Don't tell me you believe House's lie?"

Chase ponders not wanting to believe that Foreman is that naïve.

"That's not the point. I don't want to get to know House even more then I have to."

"That much I do agree on."

Chase sits back down in his chair finishing up his tests.

Cuddy walks right on in House's office, feeling that she has no need to knock. House glances up watching her come towards him. Her expression is full of anger right down to her frown. It isn't hard to guess who pissed her off this time.

"Where in the hell have you been!?"

"Where haven't I been?"

"Not here doing your job! Do you realize that I can fire you over this?"

"But you won't."

"I can. Get off of your ass and do your job for a change."

"Already been done."

"I don't see any test results."

"Working on it."

"So you expect me to allow this type of behavior?"

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"Tritter stopped by here ten minutes ago. Do you have any idea why he wants to sue you?"

Cuddy becomes enraged.

"Maybe someone pissed in his coffee."

"Maybe someone pissed on him."

"You asked my opinion."

"Yeah and I wanted the truth."

"You wanted a lot."

"Do you get pleasure out of trying to run down a cop?"

House lets out a small laugh.

"Only if a cop fucked with me first."

"Stop running over police men and start diagnosing patients."

Cuddy storms off. House leans further back in his chair laughing to himself. Wilson is busy inside of his office catching up on forgotten paper work. It's always days like this how he wishes that someone would bring him a nice warm drink to help him get through the day.

The only way someone would do that is if he paied them. Everyone already knows how House is. There have been rare occasions where he actually did bring him coffee. The last time it was laced with speed, that's not such a wise choice now considering how their relationship is at the moment. Wilson takes a deep sigh running a hand through his hair.

Closing a folder, Wilson glances out of the door peering at the falling down rain. It looks so peaceful outside, the rain hitting everything in sight. At least rain doesn't care if you get your paperwork complete on time. He picks up the next folder, reading through and filling in the blank columns with his black pen.

_I haven't seen House all day, nor has he even bugged me. It figures that he's pissed off at me. I deserve it after the way I handled that situation last night. Not a very wise choice on my part. He told me that he's in love with me. I didn't think anyone that fucked up could love again. Looks like I called that one wrong. Now I just need to figure out how to deal with Tritter wanting to snap his neck. At least he's not going to sue him, it's a damn good thing that I was able to talk him out of it. _

There is a small knock on Wilson's door. He glances over motioning the visitor in. Cuddy shuts the door, sitting down in the chair in front of him.

"Are you alright?"

Cuddy asks in a sympathetic tone.

Wilson nods, smiling.

"Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"I know that it isn't easy being House's only friend. And Tritter hasn't made this any easier."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"I know what has been going on between you and Tritter."

Wilson's eyebrows lower in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've noticed the way the two of you have been acting around one another."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I saw the two of you kiss! Is that a better understanding?"

Wilson's mouth opens in shock.

"That…He did that not me."

"It takes two to kiss."

"He came onto me. I didn't want any part of this."

"But you obviously did have a part in this."

"I never wanted to."

"I don't know what actually happened, but from what I saw Tritter really likes you."

"Don't you think it's obvious? Why do you think that he's not suing House? He called me to talk about it. I convinced him not to do anything. He came here this morning thinking that he was going to sue him. That's why he came here this morning, to give him a warning. I once again saved House's ass, he should thank me rather then yell at me."

Cuddy gets to her feet continuing to stare at Wilson.

"We both know that he will never do that. Good luck with Tritter."

Cuddy leaves the moping Wilson behind letting him think of a way to properly deal with Tritter.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuddy leaves Wilson behind letting him think of a way to properly deal with Tritter.

House peers outside of the door that connects to Wilson's office. It's a wonder how much you can hear once the room is empty. House moves away from the door, sitting back down in his seat.

_Wilson did that? _

Wilson's door opens. He doesn't look up figuring that Cuddy came back to talk about where House has been at recently.

"Paperwork isn't important."

House watches Wilson write.

"It is if you don't want to be behind."

House leans up against the chair in front of him. Wilson stops writing, shooting him a confused glance.

"Word on the street is that you stopped Tritter from suing me."

_Wow, that traveled fast._

"Who told you?"

"You'd be surprised at what all you can hear once doctors aren't yelling."

"I had to do something. I wasn't going to let Tritter become an even bigger bully."

"That sure hasn't stopped you before."

"I fucked up I get it. You don't have to rub it into my face."

"You and Tritter, how long has it been going on?"

Wilson avoids eye contact, feeling uneasy.

"He's been doing it since the suicide attempt."

"That long?"

"Yeah. Every time he's around me, he tries to take it one-step farther. I try to avoid him but you know how detectives are."

"He's making you the victim."

"Victim? How am I a victim?"

"You're a victim of his of his actions."

"You mean the kiss?"

"No I mean the kisses."

Wilson is stunned.

"Kisses? Why do you-?"

"Stop being so fucking naïve. I've seen what the two of you have been doing. I know about all of it."

Wilson's mouth is dry from shock.

"You've known all of this time?"

House nods.

"Yeah."

"How much do you know?"

"Jail has a weird way of discovering new things about people."

Wilson doesn't make the connection.

"What?"

"Tritter flaunted it in my face."

Wilson's eyes widen.

"He…told you?"

"He wouldn't stop bragging about it."

Wilson is in a disbelief state of shock.

"He actually told you what happened?"

"I am just as surprised as you are."

"He told you about the bed incident?"

"Nope."

Wilson's eye widen even further.

"What did that bastard do to you?"

Wilson sits back in his chair getting comfortable. He might as well confess everything that has happened between Tritter and himself, before House discovers it the hard way. Wilson lets out a long, deep, sigh preparing to tell House the entire truth. House sits down feeling that this will be a long and painful story.

Wilson begins his story by talking about what happened when Tritter first came to talk to him to talk about the incident. He goes into detail about some things, the rest he keeps to a minimum. He explains how Tritter goes about being a cop, his job is a lot tougher then he actually lets on. He lists some of things that Tritter has gotten away with.

"There was one thing that Tritter did that your going to get pissed about."

House raises an eyebrow.

"What more can he do to me?"

Wilson takes a deep swallow, feeling the saliva run down his throat.

"This morning I was getting some money out of my wallet, to get something to eat. I was reaching for my money when I noticed that your apartment key was missing. Tritter stole it."

"My apartment can tell you he took it."

_Shit…_

"What did he do?"

"The place is a fucking wreck. It looks like a schizophrenic had a bad hallucination and messed everything up including the kitchen sink."

"That bad huh?"

"It's Blink 182 bad."

"I'm sorry that happened. He's a real bastard."

House glares off into the deep vortexes of space, trying to find some sort of meaning.

"Knowing you I'm sure your going to extract three stages of hell on him."

House gives a light chuckle reminding himself of the look on Tritter's frightened face.

"What…What did you do?"

House is silent surveying Wilson's slight fear.

"Let's just say that asshole cop got what was coming to him."

Wilson gives House a wild stare continuing on with his story.

Wilson mentions all of the times Tritter has been romantic with him. Simple things like buying him drinks, a rose now and then, and the occasional porno flick that Tritter insisted on seeing. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Wilson has been focusing on the papers in front of him the entire time. He peers up to notice that House has made himself comfortable on his couch. His legs are propped up with his cane lying across his slender body.

House opens an eye wondering if Wilson has finally stopped speaking.

"If I knew it was going to take this long I would have brought snacks."

Wilson takes a deep sigh, finally feeling a lot of his stress dissapear into thin air. Wilson shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"House."

Wilson says quietly gazing into the distance.

"Still not finished? Maybe I should fix myself something to eat."

House hints to his hunger problem wondering if Wilson would actually get him anything.

"I've been thinking. It has been a long while since the two of us have actually hung out together."

"What do you call this a conference?"

"No. I call this is a discussion amongst friends."

House can't tell what Wilson is getting at. He hasn't spoken to him like this in a while. This all seems so unfamiliar yet somewhat new.

"I'm just saying that I'd be nice to hang out with you some more. We haven't been able to do much of it since Tritter came around."

House raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that… I l-"

Wilson's cell phone goes off, ringing to a familiar tone of The Doors. The screen indicates that Cuddy is calling. It has to be something important if she's calling him on his cell phone. Wilson shoves the phone back into his pocket.

"I have to take this. I'll be right back."

House nods replying.

"Bring me back some food!"

Wilson hops on his heels, quickly making his way down to the front lobby. He hopes to understand why his boss has called him down to her office.


	24. Chapter 24

Wilson ambles into the crowded clinic, noticing that Cuddy and Tritter are communicating near Cuddy's office doors. They are into deep conversation, keeping their voices down to a minimum avoiding any unsuspecting ears. 

Cuddy motions him over there with a wave of her hand. He follows standing near the both of them. Tritter gives him a small smile, Wilson shyly returns it back. 

"So do you need me for something Cuddy?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to inform you that Tritter is here." 

Cuddy smiles creeping away, slowly leaving the two men alone. 

"Hey Michael, what are you doing here?"

Wilson's eyebrows arch, he questions Tritter to fulfill his curiosity. 

"I am here to discuss suing Dr. House."

Wilson's stomach drops, it feels as if someone hit him repeatedly while he was eating. 

"I thought you said that you weren't going to sue him?"

"That's what you thought?"

"That's what we agreed on. You said that you weren't."

Tritter snickers.

"I said that I would give it consideration. I never agreed to it."

"Damnit Michael, you were never going to agree with me in the first place were you?"

"I had no intention of ever agreeing with you."

"Why are you suddenly going back on your word?"

"I think I might need to be _convinced_ a little bit more."

Tritter winks.

Wilson feels as though their entire relationship was based on a sick plot to get revenge on House. He had a feeling that Tritter was more of a bastard then what he was letting on to be. There was no way Wilson was going to be able to live this down. House will blame him for brining him into this situation to begin with. 

It's not like Wilson ever intended on bringing Tritter into their lives once again. It just sort of happened. Now he is rethinking this entire strange situation. He knew that he wasn't naïve enough to think that Tritter is a nice, law abiding cop. People can lie and decieve to an extent where it becomes a sick and twisted game. 

"You son of a bitch!"

Wilson echos.

Tritter's face is twisted in confusion. 

"Now why would you say that James?"

"You broke into House's apartment and you weren't even going to say a damn thing about it!" 

Tritter smirks.

"I wasn't going to say anything to you because I knew House would. It looks like I was right."

"Why would you even do that?"

"You see, Dr. House did something to me that he really shouldn't have. He completely fucked up and I had no other option but to correct his idiotic mistake. I did what I saw fit."

"I don't believe you! You fucking lied to me this entire time so you can get back at House!"

"And here I thought you just had a nice ass."

"Fuck you!"

Wilson schrems as loud as his lungs can take him. 

"I thought we've already done that."

Wilson blushes, glaring hatred at Tritter. 

"I don't know who in the hell do you think you are-"

"I am a cop James, I know exactally who I am. The real question here is who are you? You claim to be this smart doctor who doesn't displease his boss. You claim that your only friends with House, and that you love your life and job. Honestly, I think that's a bunch of shit."

Wilson's expression is has completely changed from anger to devastating shock. He hasn't a clue why Tritter is behaving so barbaric right now. He hasn't seen him act like this since he tried to put House behind bars for the first time. 

"Michael I know who the fuck I am. I am friends with House whether you like it or not! My enjoy my life and my line of work. You're trying to make my life seem so screwed up to cover up your own!"

Wilson is seething. His face has already turned a light shade of red. He runs a hand through his brown hair glaring at Tritter. 

"You stupid son of a-"

"Get the hell out of here Tritter! I am so fucking sick of your games! All you have done is cause House and I trouble. Don't come back around, and get your shit out of my hotel room."

Tritter's eyebrows shoot down, his eyes squinting tight. His breathing is increased by all of the bickering that has occurred. 

"You want to play it that fucking way? After all I have done for you? You son of a bitch! This is how you repay me?"

Tritter speaks his mind telling Wilson how he truly feels. Patients from all over are staring at the arguing men. They gaze on not knowing what is going on that can make two men so upset about one another. People are leaning up against walls just to hear the argument. Both men make great points, which seems to lead up to a great fight. 

Some of the patients are even whispering and pointing fingers. There is a lot of commotion going around about the spat. It's rare to see a doctor and a detective arguing about personal issues. 

"Repay you? For what? You have done absolutely nothing to help me! Leave me the fuck alone! Stay out of my life!" 

Wilson's face is flushed. His hands go over his face, wiping the sweat off. 

"I saved your ass! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here! Your trying to end this? This will _never_ end!"

"Michael, this ended a long time ago! I can't believe that I was so naïve enough to believe your lies! I'm so sick of seeing your pathetic face!"

"You have made the biggest mistake of your fucking life! Your going to regret saying that to me! Mark my words James! Mark _my _fucking words!"

Tritter storms off, his face cherry red with sweat running down his brow. Wilson takes a deep breath, running his hand over his forehead trying to mop it dry. Cuddy rushes out of her office watching Wilson trying to calm himself down. His eyes grow wide realizing how many people were watching their fight. 

Cuddy hurries over to Wilson placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Wilson?"

He runs his hand over his face gazing over at her.

"Never been better."

"That was quite an argument. Are you sure you're going to be alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

He shakes his head.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I need to get back to work."

Walking off, he takes another deep sigh leaving Cuddy behind. She wraps her arms around her waist putting on a sympathetic face. She heads off back to her office getting back to work herself. Wilson slowly ambles back up to his cold office. He enters the room discovering House going through his desk drawer. House glances up continuing to go through his personal items. 

"What are you doing?"

"I can't believe that you keep lotion in here! What else are you hiding? Wait…Don't answer that."

Wilson sits in the chair in front of his desk. House puts his things back, coming out from behind. He gives Wilson a hard stare. 

"Can you go some place else and wallow in your self-pity?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't know my emotions are distracing you from going through my things. I'll just go out into the hallway and leave you alone in my office."

Wilson comes to his feet, heading for the door.

"Stop. I know I'm going to regret saying this but, what happened?"

"Michael happened."

"Ohh I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were going to address your boyfriend by his first name."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's an asshole."

"You're just now figuring that out?"

"He tries to fucking tell me that I'll regret it? He's the one who is going to regret it!"

"What are you talking about? Some sort of wild fantasy about Cuddy?"

"No, it's Michael. He's being a total asshole, he even threatened me!"

"It's not nice to call your boyfriend an asshole."

"Let me explain."

Wilson explains to House about the argument with Tritter. He goes into detail about how Tritter threatened him like a 5 year old. Wilson mumbles on a few personal parts of his explanation. He doesn't want House to know exactally what all went on behind his back. Some things are just too personal to speak out loud. Wilson explains how Tritter was screaming in front of a lot of patients. He describes to him how Cuddy came close to getting involved.

"She could've easily kicked both of your asses."

"Yeah thanks for caring."

Wilson says in a sarcastic tone. 

"Jimmy calm down. Tritter hates everyone, I bet he even hates babies."

Wilson lets out a small laugh.

"He's in the right field of work."

"Yeah every cop hates cute little babies. Ohh plus Jewish people and puppies."

"Yes House everyone hates Jewish people."

"You know your sarcasm isn't as good as mine right? Because that would be very embarrassing."

"Can you be serious for one second?"

"You don't call that being serious? I am serious."

Wilson brushes his hands over his face, letting out a long sigh. 

"You are only serious when you really have to be."

"I am serious now and I don't have to be."

"Damnit House, I'm trying to tell you that I love you."

House's mouth hangs open a bit, his eyes growing wide. He blinks a few times trying to make sure that he heard that right. Wilson moves closer to House. Wilson gives a warm smile, his face turning a bright red color. House smiles back, he places both of this hands on either side of Wilson's face. 

House moves his face slowly, becoming closer to Wilson's. He leans in further, their lips are mearly inches away from touching. House's pager rings loudly in their ears. The sound echoes through out the entire room. They gaze into each other's eyes with firery fields of passion. House removes his hands from Wilson's clean shaven face. 

Checking the pager, House lets out an annoyed expression. 

"Patient dying."

Wilson nods, blushing.

"You'd better go before they actually die."

House shoves his pager back on his belt loop.

"Nah, that's why I have a team."

"House."

House's expression changes drastically to kiss-ass annoyed.

"Alright fine. But if he dies quickly I'm coming straight back."

Wilson gives a light chuckle.

House storms off as quickly as his cane is able him to do so. He makes it down to the room in quick timing, even impressing himself. It was strange for House to rush that fast to a patient's room. Was this because of the case or of Wilson's love? The team has the patient strapped down to the bed, trying to get him to breathe.

"He's having a seizure which is some how causing his lungs to collapse."

Foreman informs House who is standing in the doorway, watching this unfold. 

"Do you guys really need me for this? I'm in the middle of something."

"It's more important then the patient's life?"

Cameron asks in bewildredment. 

"At the moment, yes."

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman all give House a very perplexing stare.

"What could possibly be more important then saving a patient's life?"

Chase blurts out, holding the patient down.

"Sex."

House replies so bluntly throwing everyone off.

"His lung has collapsed and he's having a seizure. And all you can think about is sex?"

Foreman becomes outraged by House's words. 

"Alcohol is almost better then sex."

"House! You are discussing sex and alcohol when a patient's life is on the line? How much of an ass can you possibly be in one day?"

Cameron has already had enough of her boss's attitude. 

"Define ass."

"You! Either get the hell out or help out here."

The patient's seizure has slowly passed. Chase has him breathing through a tube, he is already heading down for surgery. The team stops for a second to glance at House. They can't believe the way he has acted toward his patient. Sure House has been an ass with all of his patients. But to say such evil things when someone could possibly be dying. House has really crossed the line this time. Cuddy will be on his ass in a matter of minutes.

"The patient is already heading down for surgery to repair the collapsed lung. It looks like you don't need me anymore."

House turns to saunter off, but Foreman stops him cold in his tracks. 

"What the hell was that?"

"What? I came down here because I was paged. Now I am leaving because the patient is leaving."

"You didn't do a damn thing but watch! The patient could've died and you did nothing!"

"You had it under control you didn't need me."

"You should've stepped in reguardless and helped us."

"I thought the only reason you paged me was to observe. That would've been really bad if the patient had actually died."

Foreman's eyebrows lower in disgust at House. Cameron and Chase both give off pissed off expressions, following Foreman out of the room. House is alone in the patient's room. He gives himself a light smile, heading back to Wilson's office.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am sorry for posting this chapter so late. I have been very busy lately with school and other miscellaneous projects. I shall post the next chapter in a week or so. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

House makes his way up to Wilson's office as quickly as he possibly can.

He darts past anyone coming in his direction. He even manages to hit a few people in the legs with his powerful cane. Opening the door, he notices that Wilson is sitting in his chair messing with his patient's folders. Wilson glances up watching House saunter into his office. House shoots him a warm smile, he returns it.

"Why House I thought you were tending to your dying patient?"

He addresses him in a low sarcastic tone.

House lets out a light laugh.

"I was until they didn't need me any longer."

Wilson places his folders back in their neat pile, joining House next to the door. House's expression is laced in confusion. Wilson steps right in front of his slender body blocking him from coming any further into the nice, clean office. They both peer into each other's deep, curious eyes.

"How is your pa-"

House doesn't let Wilson finish his sentence. He pushes Wilson back into the office quickly closing the door with his cane. He presses his lips firmly onto Wilson's giving him a light kiss. They stare into each other's eyes, blushing with embarrassament. Wilson returns the kiss, kissing back with more force. This sparks a twinkle in House's eyes, leaving him to open his mouth and inviting the other man's tongue inside. He takes the invite shoving his tongue in, exploring his warm mouth. House fights to place his tounge into Wilson's mouth, but to no avail Wilson is fighting back.

This shocks House. He didn't expect that he would go against him on something like this. He expected him to submit and except what was happening. Wilson was in control just as much as House was, and he loved it. House never knew that swaping spit with your best friend could actually get somewhere. He was wrong. House is finally able to shove his tongue inside the deep, and warm crevice. His tongue explores like crazy. His tongue goes over every single inch of Wilson's wet mouth.

House plants a few more kisses on his soft, wet lips. Wilson returns them. House lets their mouth's separate, stepping back a few inches. House's back is against the door, he's breathing heavily. His face is a bright cherry red color. He gazes into Wilson's loving eyes, seeing the man he has always truly been. Wilson is blushing deeply, he breaks eye contact feeling embarrassed. He takes a few steps back taking in the moment with his best friend.

Wilson slides his hands over his face letting them wonder to his hips. A smile spreads on House's face. He loves watching Wilson quiver in embarrassment.

"My patient isn't doing so well."

Wilson instantly becomes perplexed not understanding what he was saying.

"Huh?"

Wilson completely forgets about the question he asked him a few minutes ago. He suddenly becomes lost in a sea of his own emotions and desires. House continues to speak.

"We're not sure what is wrong with my patient. Our next idea is Cancer, that's why I'm here."

"Ohh. Yeah I'll look at the scans and see if your patient has any masses."

Wilson avoids eye contact with House, feeling completely embarrassed and akward. He returns back to his compfty seat, removing a few folders off of his desk. House's slender body crashes into the chair in front of Wilson's desk. House watches him closely, eyes wide open. Wilson lifts up a folder, burying his face within the papers trying not to show the redness of his handsome face. House's lips curve up into a small smile feeling a little sorry for causing his best friend so much trouble.

House peers at him intently almost waiting to strike. Wilson palces the folder down from covering up his features. House's eyebrow shoots up on his forehead. Wilson's face is as red and plump as a wild cherry. A strong knock at the wooden door catches them off guard. The door slowly opens, revealing an angry, red faced Cameron.

"House what in the hell was that back there?! He could have died!"

A shocked expression soars over Wilson's face. He didn't invite her in. He certainly wouldn't anyway due to her attitude. Her yelling causes an uneasy tension to spread through the atmosphere. Both men give her a questionable peer of disgust. She has no right to barge in Wilson's office like that. Who in the hell does she think she is, House?

"The patient didn't die get off of my back!"

"But he could have! Stop being so fucking selfish and do your damn job!"

"I'm doing my damn job if you haven't noticed. I was standing right there the entire fucking time. Don't tell me that all of you couldn't handle a seizure without my help!"

Wilson glances down at his folders feeling as though he has no room to talk here. After all it is none of his business. He did however play a huge part in House's recent behavior.

"That's not the point! You stood there and did nothing! Instead you-"

"What I do in my spare fucking time is none of your goddamn business! Get the hell out of my face before you never see this place again!"

House is seething, his teeth are clenched together tighter then a bear trap. Cameron's eyes grow wider then saucers, she cannot believe that House just threatened to fire her. Her mouth hangs open like a door, shocked at House's rude statement. Wilson's expression is priceless. His face is mixed up in questionable emotions.

Cameron lowers her eyes in disgust. She strolls out of the room without saying a single word. She knows her place in this business. She understands how House is the alpha wolf in charge. House ponders, lowering his head in deep thought. Wilson gazes with concern at him, he hasn't seen him behave quite like this in some time. He has only seen that when House is highly upset over something. Either that or completely wasted off of his ass. Wilson tries not to think too much about it.

"You alright?"

Wilson gives his friend a sympathetic small grin.

"Just peachy."

"Were you serious about firing her?"

House is silent almost as if wondering about the question himself.

"Yeah."

Wilson's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. House seems to be on the verge of a breakdown either that or a really good high. A loud thunderous knock at the door startles the men. The door flies open, Cuddy makes her way into Wilson's office glaring holes at House.

"Heat vision doesn't really work you know."

"What in the hell did you do this time!?"

Cuddy's voice rings in House's ears like a bolt of lightning. House presses his hands firmly over his ears blocking out her enormous yelling ability.

"I'm trying to prevent my ears from bleeding! Wilson! Cover up your ears before she combusts!"

House schreches out in their ears making sure everyone can cleary hear him.

"Why in the hell is your team so upset? I saw Cameron crying coming from this room. What in the hell did you do?"

House uncovers his ears giving her an annoyed stare.

"I was doing my job and she clearly had a problem with it. She has major issues."

"What really went on?"

Cuddy gives a sharp glance at Wilson seeing if he had anything to do with House's absurd behavior. He quickly breaks eye contact feeling very uneasy.

"I went to the patient's room and watched them handle a seizure."

"Do you honestly believe that I will fall for that lie?"

"I-"

House gets interrupted mid-sentence.

"It's not a lie he's telling the truth."

Wilson backs his friend up, for once House is actually not lying. A surprised expression comes across her face. She gives Wilson a suspicious stare. She crosses her arms around her waist waiting to hear the truth.

"House isn't lying. That's all he did was go up there and watch. The team handled it by themselves, he felt no need to get involved in something they could clearly handle."

Cuddy eyes Wilson all over studying him for herself. She never knows when House has blackmailed Wilson for this type of situation.

"Are you telling the truth House?"

Cuddy never takes her vicious eyes off of him.

House gives a huge, fake grin.

"I swear on it."

He replies in a sarcastic tone.

Her eyes slant giving House a suspicious glare.

"You better be or it will be your ass."

With that in mind, the mighty Cuddy leaves the two men alone. House releases a deep sigh.

"Damn I actually thought she caught me in that lie! That was a close one!"

Wilson's eyes grow wide.

"I just lied for you? But you said you actually did that!"

House lets out a light laugh.

"Relax Jimmy I'm joking. Why else would Cameron run in here bitching me out? Maybe her special friend is visiting her this month."

Wilson rolls his eyes watching House intently.

The irritating noise of a pager rings in their ears. House glances down reading it off. His face becomes twisted in an annoyed tone.

"Patient dying again. Damn this patient sure knows the perfect times to die on me. It's like he is a psychic."

Wilson receives a 'yeah right' experssion from House who quickly leaves heading in the direction of the Operating Room.


	26. Chapter 26

A small sigh escapes Wilson's lips as he watches his best friend walk out of his office door in a hurry. The Operating Room isn't a far distance away from Wilson's office. If the team couldn't handle the patient with a seizure, what makes them think that they can handle him in the Operating Room? With that in mind, House races off to the rescue.

The surgery is led strongly by Chase and Foreman. The two men slice and pluck away at the man lying in front of them. Their moves are made quickly hoping that House would arrive soon to possibly help them out. Cameron is in the room above the Operating Room peering down on her co-workers.

Her worries increase with the action down below. House strongly pushes open the doors joining Cameron. He gives her a long stare before turning his attention to the surgery. Chase quickly gazes up noticing House viewing the scene from above.

Rapid hand gestures from Foreman and Chase indicate House to hurry down there as quickly as possible to observe beside them in the patient's surgery. House's head arches back revealing that he's going nowhere anytime soon, his bird's eye view is clear enough. Two sets of eyes angrily squint at House. Chase pumps more blood into their patient, while Foreman checks his stats.

Cameron glances over at her boss, trying to figure out if he was really going to fire her or not. She opens her mouth about to speak.

"Save it. I don't want to hear your ass kissing bullshit of a lie you're going to try to sell me."

House barks out.

He turns his attention back to the treacherous surgery below.

The patient flat lines causing Cameron's eyes to widen in shock. A jolt runs throughout her body causing her to temporarily lose balance. Even if she did race down there to try to help them out it would be too late. The patient might have already died before she even squeezed into her scrubs. Her feet are firmly planted on the floor, her body not moving an inch.

The itch to save a life has ceased. Her helping motives have been shortly laid to rest, Chase and Foreman are doing a fine job by themselves. House peers down at them trying to revive the man back to life. Cameron musters up enough courage to try to speak to her boss; he quickly saunters off not wanting to deal with the drama.

Cameron catches up with her boss strolling down a hallway.

"House!"

His walking increases trying to get away from her neediness to talk things out. Her will to keep up with him is strong; she halts directly in front of him causing him to cease moving. His angry, annoyed expression is enough for anyone to know better and leave him alone. Cameron persists trying to make everything right between them.

"It was wrong of me to say that to you. I know we could've handled the seizure on our own. The situation got out of control in an instant, we never meant it to go that far."

House twirls his cane gently in the palm of his hand in a small circular motion.

"Abusers never mean it to go that far but they always do."

House side steps around Cameron's slender body causing her to feel like a child with the Flu. He doesn't give the surgery a second thought as he goes back to the one person that makes him feel accepted. Wilson is scribbling something down on a patient's file glancing over a few marked pages.

"Have you diagnosed your patient yet?"

House glances over from all of the little knickknacks on Wilson's desk, his lips make a straight line.

"My kids can't seem to figure out what is wrong with him."

Wilson rolls his eyes.

"You mean you can't."

House answers in an idiotic, childish, mocking voice.

"No, my team hasn't figured it out yet. I know what the sucker has."

Wilson is dumbfounded, it isn't the first time that House has done this to a patient. This strikes Wilson as a little odd, why would House be bragging to him? Why put his patient though hell and unnecessary cruel tests?

"You're torturing this man for your own sick amusement!"

"Not really, I'm just seeing if the kids can figure this one out without daddy's help."

"That's torturing!"

"Doing an experiment is torturing? If so then your Cancer drugs should be illegal."

"My drugs are just fine House. I'm not the one torturing a patient for a game!"

"It's an experiment and I'm not torturing him."

"Whatever you say House."

"Besides if they actually kill this guy it would be their fault. They need to learn how to do things without their daddy bailing them out of trouble every five seconds."

Wilson gives an acknowledged look.

"You'd be a great father."

"Great comeback Wilson."

Wilson rolls his eyes getting sick of House's lame jokes. He figures that he has heard most of House's jokes by now, lately it seems like he has made up even more then usual.

"So you're just going to stay in here until your team figures the diagnosis out?"

"_If _they figure it out. They've been wrong before they shouldn't take any chances in screwing up this easy case."

"You think _everything_ is easy."

"No just hookers, you, videogames, and kicking puppies. The rest of the stuff is hard work."

"Are you ever going to apologize to her?"

House's mouth curves in a curious grin.

"I doubt the last hooker I had wants an apology for climbing Mt. Greg. She's the one who should be apologizing to me for charging me so damn much."

Wilson gives a questionable yet uneasy stare at House's statement.

"No…I meant Cameron not the hooker."

"Why? Do you think Cameron was the hooker? I'm pretty sure I would've known."

"Are you going to apologize for yelling at her like that?"

"She yelled at me first, It's not my fault her friend was visiting her. She owes _me_ an apology."

"You both need to apologize, maybe it would actually make you feel like a nicer person inside."

"You're always trying to change me, for once in your life can you focus on your own problems and not mine?"

"Shouldn't you be tending to your patient?"

"No, I've already told you that the kids are handling it. At least I hope that's what they are doing, it would be a real shame if they were out partying while they left him here to die."

"A shame? It would be your fault if he died!"

"How many times do we have to go over this Wilson? It would be the_ kids_."

House's pager rings through their sensitive ears like a blow horn at a football game. House musters an annoyed yet satisfied look. Wilson eyes him curiously.

"Kids need my help. I guess that means I'm defiantly going to win daddy of the year."

"You better go tend to your patient or you'll be winning mortician of the year."

"I never saw that coming."

House snickers, leaving Wilson's office slowly behind in the distance making his way to his patient's room.


	27. Chapter 27

House's patient Dave is sitting up, wide-awake and shoving food down his throat in a greedy fashion. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron watch him amazed that he isn't turning blue, choking, and gasping for air.

"So you called me down here in a hurry to watch him gorge himself with food?"

Foreman shakes his head in disagreement.

"Nope. We talked to him after he woke up from his surgery. I thought that it could be neurological and we were right."

Chase and Cameron give warm smiles to one another feeling as though they have done a job well done.

"Well? What does he have smartasses?"

Chase pauses, glancing over at Dave to make sure that he wasn't stepping out of line revealing his secret.

"Dave has Gender Identity Disorder."

House's eyebrows shoot up quickly glancing over at Dave. His curiosity has gotten the better of him as he eyes Dave up and down like a freak show.

"So tell me 'Dave', what did you do to yourself that caused all of this? Did you stick an electromagnet up there to see if it really works? There are easier tests you know."

Dave rolls his eyes knowing that some sort of joke was to follow, it always does.

"I freaked out when I was diagnosed a few years ago. I mean I kinda always knew, but…I just didn't accept that. I knew all my life that something was wrong. I always knew that I was a man no matter what people said or thought about me. I figured that I had to fix it as soon as possible and I over reacted. I headed down to Mexico to buy some hormones and I guess I said the wrong thing in Spanish."

House gives Dave a very skeptical stare.

"You guess? Hormones don't cause a person's lung to collapse. Did you ask the guy for a popote too?"

Dave's mouth twists up in confusion.

"Popote?"

"If you ever wind up with Detective Tritter arresting you, ask him what one is. He does it on a daily basis."

Dave appears to be even more confused then when he tried to explain himself to the team. His eyebrows lower getting sick of House's games.

"Judging from what the tests revealed the Mexican who sold you the 'hormones' ended up giving you a nice potent cocktail."

Dave's eyes widen, feeling terrified.

"Will I be alright? What was in it?"

House glances away making a dramatic twisting hand gesture.

"He gave you a whole mess of yummy vitamins to make your breath smell like a fruit salad."

Dave's mouth hangs open for a second trying to figure out if House is bluffing or not.

"That's it?"

"No you idiot! He gave you so much heroin you almost had a heart attack."

Dave's clean-shaven, baby face becomes grim. Just hearing those words almost turns his stomach.

"Suck it up, I never said you instantly died and we had to revive you. That would be insensitive."

Foreman nods agreeing trying to get Dave into better spirits.

"You're lucky you came in when you did, if not then you probably wouldn't be here."

Chase gives a warm smile to Dave.

"Don't worry about it, all that matters is that you are feeling better."

House gives his team ice sickle stares.

"I thought people wanted honesty? Damn ."hypocrites. Next time you are going to try and die in this hospital, don't come crawling to the only man who can save your ass

House saunters off into the hallway near the vending machines, pissed that his team figured it out faster then what he originally thought. He realized that he might have some time on his hands before the team figured it out.

He never dreamed of the patient ratting himself out. That's what pissed House off the most, the puzzle was taken away from the team without giving them a proper chance.

The real mystery of Dave's case was the drugs not showing up on his tests. The team never figured that one out. It's strange how something so obvious would vanish in thin air like that. House pulls out his Vicodin bottle that is clinging to the side of his jeans pocket.

He pops one inside of his mouth swallowing it dry. He removes the folded up tests results throwing them into the trash can beside him. His mouth curves upward knowing that his team didn't need the clue.

* * *

_Popote means 'blowjob' in Panama. The actual word it translates into is 'sucking'. Sorry I didn't add this in before, I forgot about it. I hope this makes it a lot clearer._


	28. Chapter 28

The long, rough day has finally come to an end. House was never so happy to see the clock strike 5 pm. He had been pissed off all day when the team cracked the case without his help.

The puzzle had been stolen from him before it had every really gotten a chance to take off. House knew about the drug test results and was convinced that was the underlying cause to all of Dave's problems.

He had a strange feeling of Dave right from the beginning; he must have had one great doctor. He was right about it after all, why was he still so upset?

House didn't plan on getting a patient with the rare Gender Identity Disorder either. He didn't think anything of it at first; it was just his curiosity taking advantage of over him once more.

That was nothing new at PPTH. Except this bugged him a lot more then he let on. There was just something about this entire case that seemed to-planned out.

House's eyes widen, his eyebrows sharply slanting down. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman flinch as House slams the sliding door open almost smashing it into the door frame. Their mouths slightly droop, staring confused at House's action.

"You all staged the damn case!"

The team is in complete shock not knowing what House may say next.

Chase is the first to man up and speak his mind to his fuming boss.

"Why would you even think we faked a case?"

Foreman stands up for his beliefs, speaking in a loud tone.

"House, what are you talking about?"

Cameron has no idea why her boss may think this crazy thought. The team faking the case is unheard of.

"House, calm down. No one staged anything."

House's finger points menacingly at his team.

"I know that the case was rigged to satisfy my need for a puzzle. You all had it all figured out before he even walked though the damn door!"

Cameron peers at him concerned.

"What in the hell are you on besides Vicodin?"

People walking by Dave's door can hear every single thing that is being said. The hallway is damn near empty trying to avoid House's crazy, psychotic rant against his team.

Wilson can hear House's loud voice all the way inside of the elevator as he gets off. His heart and mind are racing trying to imagine what House is screaming about this time.

He rushes over to Dave's room trying to avoid running into any doctors or nurses. Wilson stampedes down the hallway almost smashing into the door. His hands pry open the door stepping inside, standing right beside the main attraction.

"House, what in the hell are you doing?"

House stares at Wilson for a moment, pausing in midsentence.

"These bastards rigged the fucking case!"

House wails out, drawing so much attention to himself.

"Even if they did why are you so angry over this!?"

House's nostrils flair, rapidly breathing hot air out of them. No one seems to have an explanation as to why House is acting so bizarre. House himself isn't exactly sure why he is over reacting. It just seems like the right thing to do at the moment.

_Why am I acting like this? The team yelled at me….There is no reason why I should be acting like this. What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop yelling? _

"House?"

Wilson's concerned voice doesn't bring any comfort into the situation.

_Wilson is speaking to me…I can't think straight…What is he saying? I can't breathe…_

"House? Are you alright?"

Wilson's gentle rests on House's strong shoulder trying to comfort him. The team gazes on in shock at House's strange behavior. House takes several deep breaths trying to calm himself down. His mind is starting to clear and he is able to think straight.

He realizes Wilson's hand is still resting upon his shoulder. House's eyes tell a different story as he rapidly gazes at everyone. He stares blankly, his legs wobble from side to side.

Wilson removes his hand from his shoulder, backing off. House slowly makes his way out of Dave's room, his legs almost giving out on him every step of the way.

House is safely up in his office, staring out into space. His mind is telling him to do so many things at once, he could've sworn one even said to kill Cuddy.

There is no telling what House's mind has been telling him. Why is this happening? What caused all of this odd nonsense to occur? House can only hope to find the answers soon.

House suddenly finds himself slouching in his office chair. Sweat pours down his brow, sliding into his already watery eyes.

The office door swings open revealing a frightened, shaky Wilson. He walks quickly over to House's side, kneeling down on the floor beside him. House isn't making any eye contact or responding to anything Wilson attempts to say.

"House? What happened?"

Wilson's concern is etched out deep within his voice. His hand finds its way up to his shoulder once again. House stares deeply into Wilson's caring, brown eyes.

"I don't know what happened. I just snapped, I couldn't think straight."

Wilson's eyes widen, House's symptoms scare him to an out of control level.

"How long have you felt like this? What do you think caused this?"

House shakes his head, indicating he is in the dark as everyone else is.

"I'm not sure Wilson, don't you think I would like to know myself?"

Wilson deeply sighs.

"Could it be some sort of manic emotional disorder?"

House ponders himself, not understanding anything that is going though his mind.

_I wish I knew…_

"I kind of flipped out when the puzzle was solved before I could figure it out."

Wilson's eyes slant down, his blood pressure quickly rising.

"This is all over a damn case?!"

House nods, feeling ashamed for over reacting so bad.

"I even hid the toxscreen tests from them seeing if they could still figure it out. The patient ratted himself out taking the entire puzzle away."

Wilson gives a long, deep sigh revealing his true feelings.

"House…I can't believe even _you _would act this way over a simple case!"

House stares off into his own world, racking his brain out over why he reacted like this. House stands up unexpectedly, Wilson's hand falls off of his shoulder.

House grabs his backpack off of the floor under his desk, walking past Wilson. Wilson becomes a bit confused staring awkwardly at his friend.

"House, where are you going?"

"It's past five I'm going home."

Wilson follows House to his office door, grabbing tightly onto his shoulder.

"Do you mind?"

"House, you're just going to let this go? You're not going to go crazy trying to figure this out?"

House remains where he is standing at, he peers though the door watching people saunter by.

"I have more important things to distract myself with."

House tries to escape Wilson's strong grip, to no avail he fails.

"That's it? All you're looking for is a distraction?"

House nods, trying to get Wilson to release his strong grip.

"Yeah I'm sorry if that didn't come out as cool as you thought it would be."

Wilson removes his grip from House's shoulder, giving him some space. House stares into Wilson's eyes that are merely inches away.

House becomes temporarily distracted gazing into those beautiful, brown eyes. Wilson gives an uncomfortable small smile, wondering what has fascinated House so quickly.

"Want to become my distraction?"

Wilson's eyes widen to where he feels a slight stinging sensation. He swallows hard feeling his stomach twisting into knots.

"Uhhh…House? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

House nods giving him a large, flirting smile.

"Are you coming or not? Don't make me change my mind."

House teases, testing Wilson's reaction to his odd question.

Wilson blinks several times, making sure he isn't having another one of his crazy dreams.

"Yeah…Let me grab my things…"

Wilson replies back in a confused manner. House smiles, watching him become so unsure of his own answers.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks for reading my story thus far. This chapter is a lot longer then my other chapters. There was just no way to break it down. Enjoy. _

* * *

House stands outside of Wilson's office for 20 minutes. He gazes at anything particularly interesting that can keep him from pure boredom. Little lines in the white ceiling above muffled people speaking gossip, office supplies. Anything remotely interesting to keep him occupied for the time being. Wilson emerges from his office holding his keys tightly in his hand.

The keys have dug tiny key marks into his hand from holding them so hard. He doesn't realize how hard he is actually holding them until the inner part of his finger is bleeding. He releases his grip, realizing how nervous he actually is.

Wilson can't remember the last time he was so nervous and excited at the same time. It may have been weeks, or even months ago since he last experienced that certain feeling. It feels as though butterflies are fighting inside of his stomach trying to fight until the death.

Neither of them made eye contact. House was beginning to rethink this entire thing. It was actually all a joke, but Wilson agreed to it anyway not realizing that it was. Now House is in some trouble if he doesn't follow though with what Wilson originally thought.

House wasn't sure what to do. He obviously _does_ love Wilson, why does he have to hide it now? He already agreed to go home with him.

"House?"

He blinks several times before he realizes Wilson is speaking to him. His long, worrying gaze makes House a bit uncomfortable. Sure he's seen all of Wilson's moods, but this certain one gets to him sometimes. He can't remember the last time he saw Wilson give him those puppy dog eyes, with the worrisome face.

Maybe it was when he found him passed out in his apartment almost choking on his own puke. There have been several times he has received that gaze. It would be hard to pin point the best one.

"Huh?"

A long sigh escapes Wilson's lips.

"I said are you ready to go? You're just standing there in a daze again."

House gives a sharp nod turning away from Wilson's office door. Wilson strolls close behind him, not giving House a single doubt as to where they are headed.

House flips on the light to his dark, empty apartment. Wilson's eyes haven't adjusted from the huge light change from House's bike to the apartment's.

House makes his way into the kitchen grabbing a few beers. Sitting on the couch, Wilson makes himself comfortable shifting all over.

House's eyes follow his strange ass movements.

"Usually I pay extra for men to rub their asses all over my clean couch."

A beer is launched at Wilson's head, if it wasn't for him catching it at the last second he probably would've been taken to the hospital. Sweat runs down his forehead, giving him a questionable gawk.

"Are you serious?"

House lets out a light chuckle opening his beer.

"Am I paying you right now?"

Wilson struggles to open up his beer and answer House at the same time. His face lights up red, finally popping the tab up.

"No."

House nods sharply in agreement.

"Good, because if so this is very lame foreplay."

Beer has spilled all over Wilson's light colored khaki pants. His beer can has slightly been crushed; beer slowly drips from his upper lip.

"House?"

He glances over at Wilson's freaked out behavioral facial expressions.

"Yeah?"

Wilson swallows hard almost forcing the beer down his throat. He stares a little bit uncomfortable at his friend, making sure this is a proper thing to say in this type of situation.

"Why are you doing this?"

House lets out a light chuckle, amused at Wilson's naïve approach.

"You know, just friends hanging out, drinking a few beers and kicking back."

Wilson isn't buying House's general answer. He knows there is way more to this 'friends hanging out.'

"So, you invite me to your place promising a 'distraction' and all you do is toss me a beer?"

House nods finishing off his first beer in a quick, nervous fashion.

"The distraction was to drink a beer with you. I knew that you couldn't handle it."

House roams into the kitchen grabbing the two of them a few more beers, to try and dull down the awkward conversation.

"You're telling me all you want to do is get drunk as a distraction? For some reason I am not buying that House."

Wilson eyes him thoroughly, trying to seek the truth out of him. They stare at each other blankly for a second determining whether the other one will speak first. House gives a light cough to clear his throat, placing the two beers on the table in front of them.

"This is what I meant by a distraction. Damn Wilson are you that much of a pervert?"

Wilson's eyes grow wide, can't believing he would accuse him of something perverse, when House is the really perverted one.

"Me? House, you are the one always making sexual jokes towards Cuddy! Half of the crap you say is sexual in some way."

House rolls his eyes nursing his cold, half empty beer.

"So, half the crap that comes out of your mouth is nonsense. I guess that makes us even."

A small laugh escapes Wilson's lips.

"That hardly makes us even."

House and Wilson down several more beers a piece. The fridge had thirty beers stashed within it, now only four occupies it. House consumed majority of the beers, Wilson fearing how he might get back home only gulps a few. Wilson's head is getting fuzzy; he can't seem to remember when they turned the channel from Saw 4 to Mind of Mencia.

Either way, it was a nice change from House drunkenly questioning every gruesome trap that came on the flashing screen. The last few seconds he has been laughing his ass off at almost everything Carlos Mencia has said.

He was even laughing when the show went to a commercial break. Wilson wonders what all House has consumed; there was no way several beers were causing him to act like that.

Wilson surveys the room, trying to indicate if House laid his Vicodin bottle out in the open. He spots the tiny bottle tucked neatly under House's forearm, waiting to be deployed.

"How many of those have you taken?"

Wilson points a finger at the slightly hidden bottle. House glances down, forgetting that he had it there in the first place. He shrugs, not giving it a second thought.

"My pain varies. You're a doctor you know what I'm talking about."

Wilson rolls his eyes, knowing House he has probably been drinking a good amount of Scotch as well. Wilson glances over, searching for an empty Scotch bottle or something of the sort.

Surprisingly he didn't find any. House must be jacked up on mass amounts of Vicodin and beer. Wilson ponders for a second, realizing that doesn't cause that type of reaction. Either House thinks Carlos Mencia is that damn funny, or he must be high as hell.

"House, are you high?"

House eyes him, giving a slight chuckle.

"No. Have you been watching the show? Mencia is a really funny guy."

Wilson gives him a closer inspection; his eyes aren't dilated or severely bloodshot.

"You laughed during a car commercial."

House shrugs opening another beer.

"Did you happen to think I thought it was slightly funny?"

"I actually-"

House rudely cuts him off yelling at Mind of Mencia returning from its commercial break.

"Shhh! The show's back on! I want to hear what he thinks about hobos!"

Wilson rolls his eyes becoming slightly annoyed by House's obnoxious behavior.

"You don't care what people think. Why do you care what he thinks?"

House groans not wanting to be disturbed during the show with meaningless conversation.

"Because he happens to be funny unlike most people who happen to be idiots."

Wilson can't take anymore of House's abuse this evening. He stands up, gathering his keys, and heading to the door.

"Where in the hell are you going?"

Wilson sighs nearly escaping House's abusive behavior.

"I'm heading home I've had enough of listening to your rants."

House's mouth hangs open, pissed at Wilson's actions.

"I invited your ass over here and you're just going to leave when you're drunk? That's certainly a good idea, here take a few of my Vicodin for the road."

Wilson reveals an expression of anger and shock. He starts to rethink House's judgment.

"Yeah, I realized you invited me over here but I am now leaving. You've obviously had too much to drink and I feel no need to be here when you puke all over yourself."

He takes a few steps further towards the door, realizing this has the potential to become violent.

"You're staying."

"No, I'm leaving."

"Staying."

"Leaving."

"Staying."

He suddenly becomes annoyed at House's childish games. He decides to put an end to this once and for all.

"Why do you want me to stay? All that's going to happen is you're going to yell at me, pointing out my flaws at what I about did tonight. Then you're going to get even drunker, falling asleep on the couch and forcing me to leave early anyway. Either way House this doesn't end well for both of us."

House breaks eye contact feeling very uneasy. He gives him a long stare before making his statement.

"Look, we both know we're drunk. Don't be an idiot just because of the way I am acting. You're bound to be pulled over anyway. I invited you here for a 'distraction' and now I'm getting it. Don't be an even bigger idiot, just stay."

Wilson's eyebrows raise hearing him speak to him in a caring manner. It's a shame that the booze is what's making him so nice. It would be nice for a change to hear him say that and not be intoxicated.

"_Please _stay."

House's plead chokes Wilson up a little bit. He gives him a warm smile knowing that House actually needs him to be here. He sits back down, grabbing himself a beer staring into House's wanting, needing eyes. House returns the smile sipping more of his beer.

Wilson glances at the TV, quickly becoming uninterested at a medical show he had seen a thousand times. Once the doctor gets past the realization that his entire life was built on a lie, the show pretty much goes down hill from there.

Wilson can almost hear himself saying the dialog inside of his head. He rolls his eyes wishing House would turn the channel to something more interesting. Maybe a different doctor show or even a lawyer show. As long as it isn't that particular show.

He glances over to see House actually interested in the boring show. House probably hadn't seen the show, he doubts that he'd actually like it. He stares at House for a little longer then he anticipated. There was something about the stubble on his face that always mesmerizes him in some odd way. Was it the way he grew it? Or the way he looks with it?

Either way, he knew he liked to stare at it. The way the stubble makes its way from his cheeks all the way down to his neck. He just wasn't sure why he found it so interesting at this particular moment. It just kind of struck him in an odd way.

His eyes roamed his facial hair up and down; he eyed it like some sort of long forgotten treasure lost at sea. It was probably the alcohol doing this to his mind, making it seem like House was more attractive then he really was. Maybe House was always that attractive and Wilson never paid any attention to him like that. Well before confessing their love for one another that is.

House's blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the brightly lit living room of his apartment. Wilson knew House had beautiful eyes, but tonight they seemed different. They seemed to be brighter then he ever remembered seeing. It was as if they were shining so brightly and clearly because Wilson was in his presence. It was as though House's entire body was glowing. He seemed so happy for the first time in a long time.

The next thing he realized about House was his clothing choice. His clothes had always been well played together. They always seemed to go together no matter what he wore. His clothes always look so nice and clean, well except for certain times when he ruined them. His clothes seem to speak about him as a person. They scream out his personality, they are what make him.

Wilson blushes, getting a huge smile on his face. He quickly loses it when House looks over at him noticing his rosy, red cheeks. They awkwardly stare at each other. Wilson's mind flashes back to when they confessed their love to one another. He couldn't remember being so happy, and he couldn't believe House was the first one to say it. Either way, he knew he loved this feeling and he was going to hold onto it for as long as he could.

"What are you staring at?"

House's curiosity is getting the better of him.

A huge grin spreads slowly across Wilson's beat red face. He hadn't realized how much of an effect House can leave on a person. It's almost magical in some twisted way.

"I was staring at you."

It could have been the way he said that or it could have been Wilson himself. House liked the way he said those words, it made him feel like an actual human for once. House returned his smile with an even bigger one of his own.

"You're going to have to stare harder for my face to melt off."

A small chuckle escapes Wilson's lips. He wonders just how in the hell they manage to get along so well without ripping each other's throats out every second. Some mysteries are better left unsolved.

"Yeah I figured that out a long time ago thanks for the update."

Wilson's dark brown hair catches House's eyes in a unique manner. His heart is pounding staring at him. House's face slowly turns light red, imagining him bond with his tie around his wrists. His smile increases if possible, leaving his forehead trickling with small beads of sweat. His mouth becomes dry even thinking of Wilson in some sort of sexual position.

House grabs his beer chugging it down drowning out the dryness in his mouth. House places his beer down on his coffee table right next to his feet. Wilson seems preoccupied at the moment with his own beer. House smiles at him again, shifting his entire body in his direction.

"I love you."

Wilson's face brightly glows as he looks over at his smiling face. Wilson's pulse quickens as sweat drips down his forehead landing on his khaki pants.

"I love you too House."

They both have huge smiles stretching across their faces. House wipes the sweat on his forehead on his shirt sleeve, feeling the moistness coming from it. Wilson glances around the room, staring awkwardly at him.

"So...where do we go from here?"

"My bedroom of course."

A large wink is all Wilson needs to know what is going to happen next. House's heart speeds up, he has been waiting for this particular moment for such a long, painful time. The wait is finally over as he seizes his opportunity.

"That is _if_ we even make it to my bedroom."

The two men eagerly stand up, slowly making their way to the dark, shadowy bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

_Warning: This chapter contains hot gay sex! __All good things must finally come to an end, and welcome to that part of my story. This has been a really fun thing for me to do. I hope all of you, my readers have enjoyed my story. Feel free to leave me a nice review over my entire story if you get the chance. Thanks for reading and always enjoy!  
_

* * *

House's excessive tugging at Wilson's tie impairs his breathing. It was a good thing Wilson loosened it when they began walking in the bedroom's direction. If not he could have suffered slight strangulation. Wilson struggles trying to remove House's dark colored sport jacket.

He manages to tug it off of his body, throwing the discarded item onto the floor. House's cane makes it difficult to maneuver through the darkness. Slight bruising has occurred on Wilson's outer part of his leg, from House moving his cane in untimely occurrences.

House pushes Wilson into the wall right next to his bedroom, smothering him with kisses along his jaw line. Wilson lets out a small moan giving into House's control. His hands are roaming all over Wilson's body, managing to remove his shirt. House kisses him passionately on the lips, slipping his tongue in and out. Wilson's fingers are tugging at the back of House's hair with every moan.

House stops kissing him, letting him peel off his shirt and tossing it on the floor beside them. House backs off, hobbling down the hallway and into the bedroom. Wilson follows him inside, sitting next to him on the messy bed.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was going to be sleeping with someone tonight."

Wilson chuckles tugging at the top of House's blue jeans. He smiles letting him remove them, he reaches over unzipping Wilson's. They both stare at each other's naked body for a second discovering what they had been missing out on for years.

House shoves Wilson back onto the bed, sprawling his legs over his body. House shifts his body weight to where all of it is applied to his left leg. House gives Wilson a few pecks on the lips, moaning every other time he does it. Wilson's aftershave hits his nose like an explosion; it smells just it like he imagined it.

Wilson's fingers roam to House's pale ass. They probe around his rectum, letting one finger poke inside a few times. House growls at Wilson's intense teasing. House places his hands on his chest, stroking it gently. House grinds his erection against Wilson's, causing both men to moan. Wilson's hands rest firmly on his shoulders, nudging him slightly.

House gets the cue to lay down flat on his back. Wilson rises up, placing both hands under each of his ass cheeks. He firmly squeezes them, lowering his head right before his erection. House loudly moans feeling Wilson's hot breath on the head of his penis. He lowers his head even further, getting less then an inch away from House's erection.

A large palm smacks Wilson directly in the forehead. He stops, eyebrows arched at his action.

"Why did you do that for?"

House rolls his eyes, his finger pointed at the dresser.

"You're a doctor and I have to tell _you_ to use condoms and lube?"

Wilson blushes, realizing he completely forgotten. He's a bit surprised that House didn't get them out already. The heat of the moment caught him completely off guard. He knew he had forgotten something, but he figured it had to do with work. Wilson gives a small smile sucking up to him.

"Can you get them?"

House rolls his eyes, becoming irritated by him even suggesting such an idea.

"I am a cripple, lying on my back with a hard-on, and you want _me_ to get up and get the stuff?"

Wilson sighs, realizing he has no chance at winning this battle. He might as well comply before House becomes too pissed to perform.

Wilson replies in a sarcastic tone, getting himself off of House.

"Sorry, what was _I_ thinking making _you _get them?"

Wilson shuffles through the drawers trying to find the lube and condoms. Luckily, there were easy to find. He tosses the items at House's torso, sitting down at the edge of the bed. House prepares himself within a minute, handing them to Wilson.

House lies back down on his back, slightly spreading his legs. Wilson gets into the same position he was before, stopping an inch from his erection making sure it was ok for him to begin. House's eyes speak for themselves as Wilson's warm mouth covers his shaft.

House moans when he feels a tongue slide over the head of his penis. He grabs Wilson's hair, tugging at it for him to increase his speed. Wilson complies, sucking the head of his cock with great force. House is panting, sweat is pouring from almost every part of his body.

A few thrusts catch Wilson by surprise as he almost chokes on House's cock. He slows his pace down making sure that won't happen. Beads of sweat drop from House's forehead, sliding down his chest.

House's fingers pull his hair harder, causing his head to throb. Wilson takes that as a bit of reinforcement to comply with House's blowjob standards. Wilson picks up his pace, while House gives him a few more hard thrusts. Wilson's tongue slides down to the base of his cock, letting his tongue rest there for a second. House's lets out a loud moan, cuming hard.

House releases his hair, allowing him to sit back for a minute and breathe. Wilson swipes an arm across his forehead, preventing any sweat to get into his eyes. House leans forward, getting into a sitting position. He leans close to Wilson grabbing his hard on.

Wilson blushes, resting his body weight onto his elbows. House slowly jerks him off teasing him as much as Wilson did to him. He moans trying to make House go faster. He only lets out a small, teasing smile indicating that he is in total control.

House's pace increases, jerking him harder. Wilson lets out a small yelp of pain from House's tight grip. House jerks him off faster seeing how rough he can handle it. Wilson moans, letting himself fall back onto the bed. Sweat pours off of his torso, his spin feeling like its melting. House gives him two strong, swift pumps watching Wilson's body jolt into the air.

Wilson cums, loudly moaning. Sweat is sliding down his face as he tries to catch his breath. House plops down onto his back, feeling like his world is finally making sense for once. He hasn't felt this happy in a while, and it feels good to be with Wilson.

House gets up, lying on the left side of the bed. He reaches over finding one of his clean socks on the floor. They wipe each other off with it, tossing it aside. Wilson lays an arm across House's stomach, burying his face onto his chest.

House fondles Wilson's hair, curling it around his fingers.

"I love you."

A huge grin spreads across Wilson's face as he hears those three words he has longed for.

"I love you too House."

He smiles; Wilson hears his heart beat even faster when he said those magical words. Right there he knows how happy they really make each other. Wilson stares at all of the shadows crossing over House's rough face. Wilson takes a deep breath, preparing himself to tell House a secret that he has kept for almost a year.

"House?"

He blinks a few times trying to regain his focus.

"Mmm?"

Wilson pauses for a second, trying to remember how Cuddy told him to tell to break it to him.

"There is something that I have been meaning to tell you."

House yawns, becoming fully awake to see what Wilson could possibly want to tell him right before he falls asleep.

"Can you say it in five words or less?"

Wilson sighs, realizing he won't take him serious for even one minute.

"House, Cuddy and I have been keeping something from you. We both agreed that it is time to tell you since we don't want to keep this from you any longer."

House glances over at Wilson's dark, sweating figure.

"Did you finally agree to become Cuddy's sperm donor? It's a little too late to tell me now."

Wilson rolls his eyes, knowing how pointless that was when he can't see his face.

"This past year was completely fake, with a few exceptions. Cuddy and I decided to teach you a lesson, hoping that it will actually get through to you."

House's head is buzzing around, his thoughts racing. He's trying to control his breathing but finds it extremely difficult to do so. He thinks back to everything that has happened to him this past year. The arrest, Wilson's suicide attempt, Tritter and Wilson becoming a couple, punching through a glass door, Cuddy's ranting, plus countless other things he has almost forgot about. Wait….If all of these situations were fake then which ones were real?

* * *

_Let me answer one question right now that all of you will be asking me later. Yes, there will be a third story to conclude all of the mysteries that have surrounded this. When? I have no idea. First I have to edit A Doctor's Obession and this story so it can be great and understandable. I appologize for the stories lack of content and appearence. Trust me, within time it will all be fixed. So, stay tuned!_

_-R.W._


End file.
